Love through Friendship
by Ritter Sport
Summary: HP/SM Leaving behind Japan, Serena comes back to her old home, which she left almost 4 years ago. Leaving all the pain and dark memories behind her, Serena struggles to live a normal live. Reuiniting with her childhood friends, the Weasleys. UPDATE! R/R
1. Meeting Serena

~*~*~*~  
  
Is it just me or is there a new fic here?! OMG! There is?! How did that get here?! *Screams* I know that I haven't even finished one of my original stories but ideas just keep coming into my head and I need to post them! I am insane!! Argh! Actually I am very hyper..*Sweatdrop* anyway, I hope this fic can quench your thirst for my other stories (Hehehe I am so popular) bwahahaha! I hope you like this story...I actually really like this one. So anyway, I actually need help..  
  
Kaio: You really do need help...does anyone know the number of the mental hospital?!  
  
Me: *glares at the little ghost* Oh may I introduce you to my ghost. She lives in our house..always hides our damn keys and my homework..damn..  
  
Kaio: *flushes a piece of paper, evidently Beth-Chan's homework down the toilet* Hehehe...shhhhh...  
  
Anyway enough about our damn house ghost, I need help on how to make italics and bold..I really need to know...please some one help me!  
  
Kaio: *nods head* help me also! I don't want to be near her anymore!  
  
Me: *takes out a vacuum cleaner, turns it on and sucks a screaming Kaio* Take that! Hahaha!  
  
Kaio: *pounds against the bag* Heeeeelp!  
  
Hehehe, anyway, on with the fic. I hope you guys like this fic!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. I also do not own Sailor Moon or any of the related characters as well. I do own the plot. And of course my damn ghost Kaio. (Kaio: Hey!)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I altered the ages, so that all fifth years will be 16, fourth years 15 and so on and so forth. That means you have to be 12 to be a first year. This happens after the Star season in Sailor Moon time and After the GoF in Harry Potter time. If you are confused please e-mail me and I'll do my best to explain everything again in a very simple kind of way! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Setting/Place~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Meeting Serena"  
  
  
  
Harry Potter sighed in content as he was sitting in one of the soft plush chairs in the Weasley's living room. He was back at the Borrow, fresh from his fourth year and now going to his fifth year at Hogwarts. The soon to be 16-year-old Harry was very happy to get away from it all. From all the horrifying memories of all the things that happened during his last year and the rising of Voldemort. At the Borrow Harry felt calm, more secure, since he was with a wizarding family. Harry sighed yet again, and leaned into the chair heavily, changing his thoughts to something else.  
  
"Hey Harry!" shouted an excited Ron Weasley as he happily came bounding into the room, clutching a letter in his hand. "You wouldn't believe what we just got!" he exclaimed happily, waving the letter in the air wildly.  
  
"What?" asked Harry eyeing the letter, thinking it might be another howler or something else.  
  
"She's coming back! She's coming back!" shouted Ron happily; starring at the letter with huge excited eyes.  
  
"Who's coming back? Who is 'she'?" asked Harry with a bewildered expression. He was beginning to think that Ron was going mad.  
  
Just then the Weasley twins entered the living room, looking equally excited as ever. Both marched up to Ron, gazing at the letter dreamily.  
  
"We heard, this is so wicked!" exclaimed Fred dreamily, plopping down next to Harry's seat.  
  
"Finally she will return after the long wait!" exclaimed George dramatically, sitting down on the tabletop.  
  
"Who are you three talking about?!" exclaimed Harry finally, having enough of all the confusion.  
  
"SERENA!" exclaimed Ginny happily bounding into the living room, looking more excited than the three combined.  
  
"Serena?" chorused Harry frowning, the name wasn't familiar to him. He never heard Ron or any of the Weasleys mention her or who she is.  
  
"Yeah Serena, she was our neighbor 4 years ago," informed Fred.  
  
"Great girl, spanking girl she was. Too bad she left for.." George scrunched up his forehead, "....Where did they go?....oh yeah! Japan,"  
  
"Serena and her aunt used to live over there in that house," added Ginny, pointing out the window and at the old two story house by the small hill. Besides the Weasleys house, those two were the only houses in the area. So practically they were neighbors.  
  
"Fred, George! Get in here and help me with dinner!" came Mrs. Weasleys shrilly voice from the kitchen  
  
Fred and George, both frowned. Thinking the idea of helping with dinner may be too horrible. Yet both of them reluctantly went to the kitchen, in fear that may have to face the wrath of their mother if they never appeared in the kitchen.  
  
"Serena eh? So..who is she?" asked Harry again.  
  
"Serena was Ron's best friend when they both were little, since they were 11 I think. But anyway, when she turned 12 they moved to Japan. Sp she never went to Hogwarts." Explained Ginny. She turned to Ron and eyed the letter excitedly. "Read her letter! I haven't had a chance to read it yet!"  
  
Ron nodded and began to read the letter.  
  
"To all the red-headed children who are reading this,  
  
Hey! I'm back, well not now back, but I will be back soon! I know that Aunt Ilene already sent a letter to your mum and dad, but hey, I wanted to send you a letter for you guys too! When I come over to the Borrow, I'm going to tell you guys all about Japan! A lot of things happened here in Japan! I missed you guys so much, can't wait to see your faces again. We will be arriving tomorrow night. So expect me there tomorrow! Well, go-to-go, aunt Ilene just came back and bought some food! (Yummy)  
  
Love Bunches, From the rabbit on top of the hill, Serena ^_^  
  
"I cant wait for Serena to arrive, this is going to be so exciting!" squealed Ginny excitedly, after Ron read the letter.  
  
"You're going to love her Harry! She's a great person! I bet you're going to be great friends with her!" said Ron after Ginny left the room. "I think I have some pictures of her somewhere in our room. Lets go up to our rooms then," he suggested.  
  
Harry followed Ron up to their room silently. Passing the twins room, which exploded once in a while and up the many crocked staircases. He felt a bit confused about this Serena. He wondered who she is and what kinds of person she is. From what everyone has said earlier, she seemed to be a very kinds person. He just hoped he might become friends with her. 'Maybe she's even pretty,' Harry thought while sitting down on Ron's Chudley Cannon Bed, watching Ron throw things around in vain, trying to find the pictures. 'Hey, where did that thought come from?!'  
  
"Here it is!" exclaimed Ron triumphantly holding up a black, battered old photo album for Harry to see. On top of Ron's head dangled a red sock from all the throwing around of clothes.  
  
"There are some pictures of her in there," he added, sitting down on the bed, infront of Harry and placing the bed between them for them to both to see. He still hadn't noticed the red sock dangling on his head. He opened the album to see old pictures.  
  
On the first page were some old pictures of the Weasley family and with them was a little girl that Harry had never seen. The picture was very old, judging by its frayed edges and the slight color. Yet still all the people moved in the picture either talking or waving up at them. The little girl, looked around eight years old. She stood next to Ron smiling brightly up at Harry. She had long blond hair done in a rather peculiar style, she had blue eyes. Compared to the whole Ron, who was naturally very tall and the rest of the male Weasley children, Serena was not so tall at all.  
  
"So this is Serena?" asked Harry while turning the pages. There were so many different pictures of Serena, some with the twins and others with Ginny or Ron, or even Percy. There were some pictures of an elderly lady, who Harry guessed to be her aunt and another younger boy, who he thought would be her brother or cousin.  
  
"This is the last picture she sent me, that was two years ago. She didn't write very often to me again after that." Said Ron handing Harry a picture.  
  
The picture was still in a very good condition. It was still very colored and looked still new. Harry starred at the picture with much interest. It held a teen girl, who was around 14. Serena wore a simple blue jeans and a pink shirt. She sat on a swing and smiled brightly. The picture was a muggle picture, so it didn't move like the rest of the pictures.  
  
"It's weird that it doesn't move," said Ron wistfully, taking the picture from Harry and placing in on his desk.  
  
'She does look pretty,' thought Harry starring at Serena before Ron took it away from him. He then frowned again, wondering where those thoughts are coming from. "She does look nice," he said.  
  
Ron nodded and placed the picture back into the album. "You'll like her. She's been my friend since we were little.  
  
Harry grinned, "No special feelings for her?" he asked grinning broadly.  
  
Ron blushed, "No! Hahaha! We're just great friends. And besides she's not my type," he laughed. He then gave Harry a mischievous look, "But maybe...."  
  
Harry stood up and blushed, knowing exactly where won was getting to. "Oh no, don't even think about it. I don't think she's even interested in me!" he then quickly ran to the door and down to the dinning room before Ron would get anymore crazy ideas.  
  
Ron laughed as his friend dashed towards the doors. 'Oh I'm going to change that. This year Harry Potter is going to have an active love life, that's for sure. Ron thought before following Harry out the door.  
  
~The next evening~  
  
A 16-year-old girl sat in the back seat of a black car watching the sceneries pass by her like a blur. The girl had long beautiful golden hair that almost reached the floor, done in a single French braid. Her hair help some star hairpins to keep to keep it in order. She wore a black traveling cloak; underneath it she wore a pair of bellbottom jeans and a pink sleeveless shirt. She cast her eyes towards her aunt and cousin; both were also very tired from the long plane trip. They just arrived from Japan, and now they were on their way back to their own home. She heaved a sigh and leaned back against the cars sleek black leather seats. The ministry of magic of course provided the car.  
  
"Don't worry we'll be there in just a few minutes only," said her aunt Ilene, watching her with dancing eyes. She wore a light lavender traveling cloak, matching perfectly her hair and eyes.  
  
Serena smiled, "I cant wait to see them all again," she said. "It's been such a long time. I feel guilty that I didn't write to them that often anymore," she added.  
  
Her cousin, Sammy (AN: can anyone please tell me what his English name is? So that I can change it! Thanks!) Frowned and starred at her, "Don't be, you had too much going on in your life during those two years." He said meaning her alter ego. "And besides I think Ron's going to be so happy to see you again. And also Fred and George," he added grinning.  
  
Serena smiled, nodding her head in agreement, "Yeah, I can't wait to everybody again. It seems like yesterday that we all played in that meadow over there," she said dreamily, pointing towards the flowery meadow as they passed it.  
  
"Yeah, and it also seemed like yesterday when you and the twins poured 'Gaels Yellow Stinking paint' on me," muttered Sammy under his breath.  
  
Serena and her aunt burst into a fit of giggles, remembering the sight of 9 year old Sammy being bathed for three whole hours just to get the paint of and another 4 hours to get to smell of.  
  
"Hey! That isn't funny, that stuff smelled like hell," Sammy protested frowning at Serena and his mother.  
  
"We are here," stated the driver, stopping the car infront of an old two- story house.  
  
Serena, Sammy and aunt Ilene got out of the car and gazed at the old house with happy eyes. Remembering the years they had spent in the house and all the good memories.  
  
"It's really been a while," breathed Aunt Ilene finally, now gazing up at the darkening sky.  
  
Serena nodded and looked around her surroundings; she looked everything was still the same. The tree where she, her cousin and the Weasley children built the tree house and the swing was still there. The grass was still green as ever, and flowers were still everywhere. Her eyes ventured down the hill and to the familiar crocked house she loved so dearly. The Burrow. The cool night wind made her black cloak billow as she watched the lights go on in the house down the hill. Memories of her childhood that she had so long forgotten came back flooding in to her, all the good time she shared with Ron and running around the meadows. This is the life she had missed so dearly over her years being away from here.  
  
"We shall be placing all you belongings inside the house then," said one man who worked for the ministry.  
  
"Yes, thank you very much. Tell the minister we are very grateful," said Aunt Ilene.  
  
"Should we go now?" asked Sammy standing by his cousin and looking down at the house his cousin kept staring at. "You know, this change will be good. It's keep you away from all those bad memories back in Japan," he added in a whisper.  
  
Serena nodded, "I know," she whispered. Suddenly she smiled, "I am home!" she exclaimed happily hugging her cousin and then her surprised aunt.  
  
"I think its time to see our old friends then, don't you agree?" asked Aunt Ilene.  
  
Serena and Sammy nodded, and followed her down the hill making their way down to meet their long time friends.  
  
~At the Burrow~  
  
There was the thick excitement in the air. Mrs. Weasley was busy in the kitchen cooking up a storm as a welcome back dinner for their guests. The rest of the Weasley family and Harry were in the living room sitting together and talking.  
  
"I wonder where they are now," wondered Mr. Weasley thoughtfully.  
  
"They are probably on their way dad," assured Percy, who for once left his room.  
  
"Why does Serena live with her aunt?" asked Harry, starring at Ron.  
  
"Oh, I didn't tell you. Serena really isn't related to her Aunt or her cousin. She was just adopted. Her mother died and no one knows what happened to her father. She really doesn't know who her parents are." Ron informed Harry.  
  
Harry nodded, immediately feeling sorry for the girl. He knew how she felt. He knew the exact feeling to be living without your parents. Well, at least he knew who his parents were.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. Causing everyone to stop talking.  
  
"I'll get it," came Mrs. Weasley's voice from the kitchen. One could hear footsteps coming from the kitchen going to the front door. As the door opened, there was a loud shriek of happiness of undoubtedly coming from Mrs. Weasley and from another female.  
  
"Oh my goodness! I can't believe it's you!" came Mrs. Wesley's happy voice. "Come in, come in," they heard her usher in the guests.  
  
Harry looked on with interest, starring at the open door that lead to the living room. Expecting to see the little family that they were talking about. And he was even more interested in seeing the Serena that Ron kept talking about. Just then, an overjoyed Mrs. Weasley came into the room looking at them all happily.  
  
"You'll never guess who just arrived," she said happily pulling in an elderly woman into the room.  
  
"Ilene!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley happily jumping up from his seat and giving the woman a tight hug. "It's been such a long time,"  
  
"And these two," added Mrs. Weasley happily signaling the two teen to come out.  
  
Harry got only the chance to see long blond hair before Serena was hugged by Fred and George. The sound of feminine laughter filled Harry's ears, as the twins didn't stop to release Serena. He turned to the other teen, a younger boy who was being hugged by Ginny and then also Ron and Percy.  
  
"Finally she returned! She returned! The rabbit has returned!" chanted the twins who were now jumping up and down causing Serena also to jump up and down in happiness.  
  
"YES, YES I am back! It's great to see you two. Now let me go before I cant breath!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
The twins immediately released her before running towards Shingo and planning to do the same as well.  
  
"Hi Perc, I am so happy to see you," exclaimed Serena hugging Percy tightly releasing him.  
  
"Great to see you two little one!" said Percy happily, ruffling her hair a bit.  
  
"Hey! I am not little!" pouted Serena before going up to Ginny and hugging her tightly. "It's such a long time, its so good to see you again!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
"Serena! I am so happy to see you again! I missed you!" exclaimed Ginny, hugging Serena tightly, she then began to cry a bit before the two girls released each other and began to giggle a little.  
  
Serena walked up to Ron, who by now had returned to a boy with messy black hair and round glasses, seeing that he had no chance to greet her. "So you are not planning to greet me?" she asked completely ignoring the boy. She raised a delicate eyebrow at Ron and crossed her arms across her chest, her eyes twinkled with merriment.  
  
"I tried, but everyone just too overwhelmed. You'd think that there is a celebrity in the room or something," countered Ron starring at Serena with dancing eyes.  
  
"I see you haven't changed a bit," laughed Serena.  
  
"You too," said Ron before he was hugged by a laughing Serena. "It's great to have you back, life here was getting a bit boring without you," said Ron while still hugging her.  
  
Serena laughed against his shoulder, "I know, I missed you guys so much! It's great to be back," she said happily wiping a tear from her eye after pulling back.  
  
"Oh Serena! This is my friend Harry, from school. He's staying with us for the summer," introduced Ron, nudging Harry a bit. "Harry, Serena. Serena, Harry" he introduced them to each other.  
  
Serena smiled and extended her hand, which of course Harry took in an instant. "Pleased to meet you, any friend of Ron is a friend of mine," she flashed him a smile.  
  
Harry nodded and couldn't help but smile either. Now he got a better look at Serena and couldn't help but stare at her. She was very beautiful, the way she smiled and the way she would laugh. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she really looked. He looked away, and blushed when she caught him staring at her for too long.  
  
Serena blushed as she caught Ron's friend staring at her. He looked cute; Ron really knew to make great friends. She looked at the blushing Harry; he seemed familiar in a way. Familiar in a way that she can't place.  
  
"Sere, this is the Harry I've talked to you about. You know, Harry Potter.." Said Ron grinning a bit and giving her a mischievous glance.  
  
Serena smiled, "Oh! Him!" her eyes danced happily staring at with interest. "Nice to meet you," she added doing a dramatic courtesy.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes at Serena, "Don't mind her, she's always trying to catch peoples attention,"  
  
Serena stuck out her tongue, "You really haven't changed Ronald Weasley,"  
  
Ron laughed, "And you are still the same Serena Moon!" he countered.  
  
Serena shrugged, "I know," she then turned and walked towards the doors, to hang up her traveling cloak. It was getting already very hot in the room with so many people.  
  
Harry watched Serena run off to the cloak rack to hang up her cloak. He couldn't wipe of the feeling that she seemed oddly familiar to him. He had met that girl somewhere, but where he didn't know. One thing is for sure, she sure looked pretty, when he saw watch she was wearing.  
  
Ron caught Harry checking out Serena and smirked, if things go on fine his plan would end up just great. "I see that you like her," he mumbled to Harry smiling broadly.  
  
Harry blushed and averted his eyes to Ron, "I...no.." he stammered.  
  
Ron shook his head and laughed, "Never mind Harry,"  
  
Mrs. Weasley and Aunt Ilene have disappeared into the kitchen to finish up dinner. Everyone else was now settled down, either they were seated on chairs or on the floor.  
  
"Finally, I thought we would never settle down," remarked Mr. Weasley grinning happily.  
  
"It's good to be back," said Sammy thoughtfully, leaning into his chair.  
  
Serena sat next to Ron and Harry and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but anyway...we got you guys something from Japan. I think you all will like this," she grinned at everyone.  
  
"You really shouldn't have...." said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"You should have!" exclaimed Fred happily.  
  
"Presents!" shouted George in an equally excited voice.  
  
Serena stood up and quickly ran to the door and pulled out a black bag, fully stuffed and grinned again. "Here it is," she said pulling it with her back to the sofa and sat down next to Ron. She opened the bag and starred in it, trying to find the first present.  
  
"Here's Ginny's! I know you're too old to play with dolls and all. But this one is special, you'll find out why," Serena pulled out a Japanese porcelain doll. The doll wore a beautiful white silk dress. It had long blond hair and blue eyes. Serena handed the doll to Ginny, who's eyes grew wide with awe.  
  
"Oh thank you so much! It's beautiful!" exclaimed Ginny happily, she ran up to Serena and hugged her before sitting back down next to Percy. She starred down at the doll happily and to her surprise and delight, the doll smiled back up at her and winked.  
  
Serena nodded, and placed her hand back into the bag feeling for then ext gift. She grinned when she found something hard. Her eyes dancing gleefully, "I know that you will love this," she said happily. She pulled out an orange leather covered book and handed it to Mr. Weasley, who looked surprised. "Maybe this time, you'll get a car that will fly even better than the last one," she added.  
  
Mr. Weasley's eyes grew wide with excitement as he starred down at the cover of the huge orange book, 'The magical and muggle know-how about cars' was written in black bold letters. "I don't know what to say," he mumbled starring at the book with dreamy eyes.  
  
Everyone erupted laughing. Harry laughed as he remembered the Ford Angelina, the magical flying car. He turned to Serena, who giggled at Mr. Weasley, and found himself starring again but son snapped out of it as Ron nudged him and gave him a grin.  
  
"Alright," exclaimed Serena happily after the laughter died down. "The next one is for," she placed her hand back into the bag and pulled out a medium sized velvet bag that was rather full. She starred at it with mischievous eyes before handing it to the twins.  
  
"You'll love it," she said, a mischievous glint was in her eyes.  
  
The twins' eyes grew wide with realization and opened the bag and looked inside. They quickly closed it again, both having huge satisfied smiles on their faces. Then they both dropped to their knees and took each of Serena's hands exclaiming, "Oh thank you, thank you! You are a goddess!" over and over again.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes as the twins settled down, "They are all Japanese made," she added grinning. The twins nodded in understanding. Everyone in the room now hand a sudden bad feeling about what was in the bag.  
  
"Anyway, another gift for Percy!" exclaimed Serena happily her face changing from mischievous to innocent. She handed Percy a set of Japanese writing materials and papers. Knowing how much Percy loved to write.  
  
"Thank you," said Percy gratefully gazing at the box with happy eyes.  
  
"This is for Mrs. Weasley by the way," added Serena pulling out a single glass red rose and giving it to Mr. Weasley. She placed her hand back into the bag and grinned, starring at Ron with a gleeful expression. "And now for Ron's!" she exclaimed happily. She pulled out a yellow box and handed it to Ron.  
  
"What's this?" asked Ron confused.  
  
"Open it dummy," urged Serena nudging him by the side.  
  
Ron opened the box, and found posters and pictures and a couple of boxes of the Chuddley Cannons, his favorite Quidditch team. The pictures of the players winked up at him, some zoomed in and out of the frames and all of which were signed. Ron's eyes grew wide with happiness, "Thank you so much!" he exclaimed happily, he hugged Serena briefly before rummaging around in the box.  
  
"The Chuddley Cannons visited Japan for a week, so I got the chance to get their autographs," said Serena, she starred at Ron with happy eyes. She was happy that her friend was happy.  
  
Harry starred at Ron with glad look, Serena sure knew how to make everybody happy. 'So why does she feel so familiar,' he thought absentmindedly.  
  
Soon everyone was occupied with his or her gifts. Trying them out or doing what ever they did do. Serena frowned when she realized something, "I really don't have a gift for you," she said to Harry.  
  
Harry shrugged and smiled, "Don't worry it's alright,"  
  
Serena frowned, "If only Ron would have told me you would be here, then I would have got you something," she shot Ron a glare, who hadn't noticed at all he was too busy with starring at all the pictures.  
  
"Don't worry, it's alright," Harry assured, blushing a little at the sudden attention he got from Serena.  
  
Serena shock her head, "Wait a minute, I think I still got something from that temple we visited," she placed her hand back into the now very empty looking bag. She fished out a little black necklace with a red colored wooden circle. In the middle of the circle was a little golden heart. Serena shrugged and showed it to Harry, "This is supposed to be a Love charm necklace, my aunt and I went to this temple and I got this from the priest. I really don't need it, so here you can have it. Maybe you'll get luck in your love life," she placed it in Harry's palms, as their hands touched a sudden electric shock hit them both, both had the sudden familiar feeling again.  
  
Harry stared at the necklace and then at a very surprised Serena. What just happened he really didn't know, when their hands touched, it was like a current of electricity shot through them. He starred into Serena's confused eyes, while clutching the necklace in his hand.  
  
'What the hell just happened?' thought Serena starring at a very confused Harry. When she touched his hand, she felt that it was so familiar. As if she knew him already. She starred into his emerald green eyes, she wanted to wonder more but Mrs. Weasley interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Alright, dinner is ready! Lets all go outside in the garden and have dinner there, seeing that we all won't fit into the kitchen at once," Mrs. Weasley shouted, ushering everybody out into the gardens.  
  
Serena was glad that Mrs. Weasley told them that dinner was ready, her mind was going crazy about the sudden feeling she had with Harry. 'He seems so familiar,' she mused walking towards the garden, not looking where she was going. Soon she bumped into her cousin, shaking her out of her reverie.  
  
"Watch were you're going," muttered Sammy while rubbing his back.  
  
Serena shrugged and starred at the gardens. The sight that greeted her was quite amazing, in the middle of the garden where two tables connected together, with 11 chairs surrounding it. There were different arrays of food on the table. The fireflies that flew about in the garden provided the light, and there were enchanted candles floating above the tables.  
  
Everybody quickly took their seats around the table, eager to begin the meal. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley each were being seated at the ends of the table. As everybody began to eat excited talking filled the air creating a very happy atmosphere.  
  
"So Sammy tell me," began Mr. Weasley when desert was being served. "What is the real usage of a ballpoint pin?"  
  
"Ballpoint pen," corrected Sammy trying hard not to laugh.  
  
Serena shook her head in amusement as Shingo explained to Mr. Weasley the purpose of a pen. She ate a bit of her pie, all the while stealing glances of Harry who is busy talking with Fred. She still couldn't wipe out the feeling, that she knew Harry from somewhere. Especially those green eyes, green beautiful eyes. 'Ahh! What the hell?!' she mentally shouted, wondering where her thoughts were taking her.  
  
"So Serena," said Ginny cheerfully, staring up at the older girl who sat beside her. "You've been gone for almost 4 years, tell us do you have a boyfriend?" she asked eagerly her eyes dancing gleefully.  
  
Harry, who was busy chatting with Fred, heard Ginny's question and couldn't help but stare at Serena with curiosity. He couldn't help it but also wonder if she already had a boyfriend or not. Yet he was still unsure why he was hoping she didn't have one. Harry continued to stare at the blond girl seated across of him.  
  
Serena chocked on the piece of pie she ate when he heard Ginny's question. She began to cough endlessly, trying hard to swallow the pie. Sammy, who sat to her right, began to rub hit her back trying to help her out a bit. She only did stop coughing when she gulped down the glass of pumpkin juice. Serena took several deep breaths and smiled at Ginny trying to assure the shocked girl that she was alright.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Ron giving Serena a worried look. He then gave Ginny a glare for asking such a question.  
  
"I'm fine," replied Serena, still trying to calm down a bit. She then turned to Ginny and offered a little smile, "You really caught me off guard there," she commented giving her a wink. "But the answers is, yes. I did have a boyfriend back in Japan. But like I said I 'did' have one but now I don't," she said to Ginny. Her heart began to twist a little as she remembered Mamoru back in Japan and the events that happened before her arrival. She fought the urge to break down and cry infront of everybody but instead continued to smile as though nothing had happened.  
  
"So are you two going to attend Hogwarts this year?" asked Ron eagerly.  
  
Serena nodded, "Yeah, we got our letters during our train ride. Finally I'll be able to attend Hogwarts," she said dreamily.  
  
"Is Dumbledore actually accepting students that aren't first years? This is really the first time that Hogwarts is accepting students that will be fifth years," said Percy, giving both Sammy and Serena a questioning look.  
  
Serena shrugged, "Dumbledore made some special arrangements," she informed. Dumbledore knew who she really was, since her mother went to Hogwarts before.  
  
"I think this year will be much more fun with Sere around," commented George, a wicked smile appearing on his face. Fred nodded in agreement; he shot Shingo an evil look.  
  
"Oh no," mumbled Sammy under his breath. The twins and Serena were going to team up, now this means really big trouble.  
  
Aunt Ilene stood up and smiled at everybody, "It's really getting late, I think we should get going now," she said in a rather very tired voice. "We are very tired after that long trip we made,"  
  
Mrs. Weasley sprang to her feet and embraced Ilene in a quick hug, "Its good to have you all back," she said after releasing her.  
  
Everyone quickly exchanged his or her good byes. Aunt Ilene and Sammy were already off walking towards their home, Serena still remained giving Ginny a quick hug.  
  
She turned to Ron a gave him a tight hug as well, "Its so god to be back home, I'll see you all tomorrow," she said before releasing him. She quickly hugged the twins before turning to Harry.  
  
"Nice meeting you, friend of Ron." She said she did a dramatic bow and giggled lightly.  
  
Harry chuckled, "Nice meeting you too,"  
  
Serena nodded giving him a brief smile. "So I'll see you all tomorrow at my house then? Tomorrow morning, we got loads of catching up to do!" she bade them all good bye and quickly ran out of the gate, hurrying to catch up with her aunt and cousin.  
  
Ron watched Serena catch up with her aunt and cousin. He turned around about to leave when he saw Harry still starring after Serena. Ron smirked, 'There is a great chance then after all,' he thought happily before pulling Harry after him into their house.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Me: *thunder and lightning is behind her* Bwahahaha! Mwahahaha! Bwahahaha! Mwahahaha *cough, cough* Hahaha..my latest creation is done! It's alive! It's alive.  
  
Kaio: *wipes off the thunder and lightning background and throws it away* You are really crazy do you know that?! *Flies off*  
  
Me: I don't care! I love the way I am!  
  
Anyway...enough about that..I hope you liked this new idea of a story. So please review it and tell me what you think! I really need to know! *goes crazy* So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!  
  
I accept ideas, comments, suggestions and others. If you wish to flame me, please send them through e-mail! E-mail your reviews! Tell me what you think about my new story!  
  
I need at least 10 reviews (and more!) to get the next chapter out! By the way, I think there will be more new stories coming out! Don't worry, there are still two more cool ideas up in my very hallow head. Two very, cool ideas. You'll see Serena in a way you never have seen her before! Trust me!  
  
Me: *looks up at the ceiling* How long are you planning to pester me anyway?! Kaio: *Sticks her head through the ceiling* So long until you are crazy! *Disappears* Me: Then I don't need to worry, *Grins* I am already crazy.  
  
Thank you all for reading!  
  
Luv you guys!  
  
*hugs and kisses*  
  
Elisabeth the Ultimate Harry/Usagi fan.....go Harry! go Usagi! Go kiss! ^_^ 


	2. Dreams aren't any harm, are they?

~*~*~*~  
  
Just when you think you're cured....the stupid coughs come back. Urgh, once again I am sick....sick as a dog. *Cough, cough* Stupid fever, stupid sniffles, stupid coughs..stupid me for drinking the coke. *Cough, cough* Mom tells me to get some sleep and stop using the computer....HA! I wont go away from my precious computer! *Cough, cough* they will have to PRY me off this baby! Mwahahaha *cough, cough, sniff, sniff, achoo!* Well, I hope you guys are feeling much better than I am. Anyway, I got back from our stupid Christmas party, got a present from my friend....a glass figurine....cute. The good news is that for two weeks I am FREE! Christmas break! The cry for freedom! *Cough, cough* even though I am sick, I am doing my best and writing my stories, even though I am not fully right or should I say...there. *Sigh, cough* I am tired, but I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. I can see that my first chapter was a great success. I can see that you guys like it! I AM SO HAPPY! Merry Christmas!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters; they rightfully belong to JK Rowling. I also do not own Sailor Moon or any of the related characters, they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I am just one really sick person, who needs sleep, rest and water....there is no need to sue. *Cough, cough*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Setting or Place~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Dreams are no harm.....are they?"  
  
~Dream sequence~  
  
Mangled bodies lay everywhere in the rain. Mud mixed crimson blood covering their battle wounds. Dead....all where dead. All the Solar System Senshi's were dead. The prince of earth, Endymon....dead. Eight mighty warriors, one prince lying cold against the muddy earth of the Juuban Park. In the midst of all the destruction, stood one soldier. Sailor Galaxia stood in the middle of all devastation laughing. Thunder crackled in the background, lightning hitting the far away tree. Yet Sailor Galaxia stood unfazed, till laughing. Holding nine different colored diamonds shaped star seeds. She continued to laugh, staring at the sideline....seeing one distraught soldier of love and justice.  
  
"NO!" screamed Sailor Moon again and again. As one by one the bodies of her beloved Sailor senshi appeared before her. One by one their star seeds appeared before their bodies before they are taken away by Galaxia. "NO!" she screamed again, collapsing to the muddied ground, tears falling down her cheeks. She felt numb...like everything was taken away from her. Her heart felt empty as she saw her princes' dead body. She faintly felt Healer and Fighter holding on to her. 'No, please no! Give my senshi back!' she wanted to scream..but she couldn't find her voice.  
  
"How do you like it now Princess Serenity? Being all alone? Being left by your 'faithful' senshi?" Galaxia said in a mocking voice. "Their powers are mine! Their lives are mine! Their starseeds are MINE!"  
  
"No," cried Sailor Moon as she saw with huge eyes as the bodies of the senshi and the prince began to change into bright flecks of light before vanishing completely before her eyes. 'They wont come back....' she heard a small voice in her head faintly. "NO!" she screamed angrily not accepting the cruel faith that was bestowed upon her.  
  
"Your precious senshi wont come back....not even you can bring them back Serenity. How powerful do you think you are now? How great and mighty is the little Moon princess now?" cackled Galaxia.  
  
Sailor Moon continued to cry, ignoring the fight between the Starlights and Galaxia. Ignoring the loud crashing beside her as the Starlights fell one by one conscious. Ignoring the searing pain as she was it by one of Galaxia's attacks. She felt numb....she felt nothing.  
  
"Chibi-chibi?" she faintly felt a tug on her bloodied arm. She looked down and so Sailor Chibi-chibi Moon staring innocently up at her. 'You can do it....' Sailor Moon heard chibi-chibi's familiar voice in her head. She looked up, gazing at Chibi-chibi. 'Defeat Galaxia..defeat the Chaos that is inside her. Do it for the senshi...you can do it.' she heard Chibi-chibi's small voice. Sailor Chibi-chibi reached up and touched Sailor moons locket with her small-gloved hand. A bright white light erupted from where the two were staying. Filling the whole battle area with pure bright light, blinding any ordinary person who might have been in the area. When the light died down, Sailor Chibi-chibi was no longer there. Sailor Moon blinked, staring at the spot where Chibi-chibi once stood. She felt no different....she still felt heartbroken, still alone..still the same old stupid blond.  
  
Galaxia began to laugh, seeing that nothing has changed at all. "What's this? Is this all you got Serenity? You give out a little bright light, do you really think that that may save the world? That may save your little solar system? And you are supposed to be the light of hope? Your worthless Sailor senshi, died for a good for nothing princess...their death were unworthy, useless. What a shame...a shame that you are their good for nothing princess..what a shame that their lives are gone because of you..."  
  
"No..no..no!" screamed Sailor Moon angrily tears flowing down her cheeks. She had enough, enough of everything. She stood up, having found a new strength within her. There was a huge explosion of bright light coming from her. Ribbons and feathers flew around the explosion. When the light died down, in the place of Eternal Sailor Moon stood princess Serenity.  
  
Galaxia smirked, "Do you really think you scare me with that new get up of yours Serenity?"  
  
"I'm sorry," whispered Serenity into the wind. Her silver eyes were blank, a pair of pearly white wings sprouted from her back. Within seconds she appeared flying infront a very surprised Galaxia. She began to concentrate. Drawing out all her energy pulling out something she knew that she shouldn't do. 'I know I must do this...I must,' she thought to herself.  
  
"She'll die," whispered Fighter after she gained consciousness staring at the night sky. The rain had stopped, the night sky became clearer and the Moon shone brightly upon them  
  
"No," whispered Healer in disbelief, helping Maker to stand up.  
  
Serenity concentrated harder. Closing her eyes. She smirked silently when she heard a small yelp come from a startled Galaxia. She knew that the binding spell would work with or without her wand. She concentrated harder, pulling out more and more energy directing it to her hands. She cupped her hands infront of her, white energy blazing around her like a storm. She felt it, the pain. Pain of everything. The pain of extracting the Ginzushou from her heart. She knew she had to do it, in order for her to use it properly and destroy the chaos inside of Galaxia. She knew it was foolish, the Ginzushou was a part of her heart. It IS her heart. It would be foolish to extract it and use it without much experience. But she saw her mother do it back in the Silver Millennium, once. She didn't die..she did only when she made Princess Serenity, the prince and the senshi be reborn. 'Fool, you'll die,' she heard a small voice inside her. Serenity screamed out in pain as the beautiful Ginzushou emerged from out of her chest. 'I can do it...I'll do it for my senshi,' she thought mentally. The pain was overwhelming, Serenity screamed out in pain again before the Ginzushou was now floating in her cupped hands.  
  
"Good bye Galaxia," whispered Serenity, her blank pain filled eyes sweeping over a frightened Galaxia one last time before directing all her energy to the crystal. There was a huge explosion in the sky, bright light filling the battlefield. Galaxia was gone..destroyed..Chaos..gone..destroyed. One could faintly see the different starseeds flying out of the battle area flying back to where ever they came from.  
  
Serenity collapsed onto the muddied ground, she was almost dead. Almost that is. The Ginzushou floating above her bruised body, its light flicking on and off now giving off an eerie glow. Serenity was dieing....no one could do anything. the Starlights gathered around her, staring at the fallen princess with teary eyes.  
  
"No," whispered Fighter in disbelief.  
  
They didn't notice the nine starseeds that had formed a circle around Serenity's body until very slowly they began to glow brightly in their respective colors. And suddenly each one of them flew towards the crystal, being absorbed one by one and each time the crystal would glow brighter and brighter. Until the very last starseed was gone, the crystal began to glow brightly.  
  
"No.." moaned Serenity, her silver eyes opening. She was alive....  
  
~End of Dream Sequence~  
  
Serena woke up screaming out in pain. She felt her sweat trickle down her cheeks...or was it tears? She didn't know the difference. Her heart hurt...it hurt, it still hurt until now. After two months, after two painfully long months. She gasped for air, trying hard to breath, to steady her heartbeat. Her cheeks were flushed and her pjs clung to her body possessively. She quickly rose from bed, rushing to her bathroom. She flicked on the light and starred at her own reflection in the mirror. Her hair was all tangled up, tear stains were clear on her puffy flushed cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy. She looked a mess. She closed her eyes, swallowing the lump in her throat. She opened the mirror, and took out a small plastic container, pain relievers. She got the glass from the medicine cabinet and filled it with water. Taking out two small white pills, she swallowed them and gulped down the water. She closed her eyes again, feeling the searing pain in her chest steady fade away.  
  
Serena sighed, she didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit. She returned the container and the glass back into the medicine cabinet and slowly walked out the bathroom. She sat on her bed, pulling her knees to her chest and folding her arms around them. She sat there in the dark, thinking about her new life.  
  
The pain was an occasional thing. It would come and go. Sometimes it would come almost everyday and then there are times when it doesn't come at all. There are times were the pain is so intense she would collapse in pain and lose it. And there are times when it only feels like someone's pinching you. Sometimes the pain wouldn't go away until a few hours or it would go as quickly as it came. Serena sighed; she knew these were the consequences for being so foolish and handling the crystal all by herself. She could have done it....if the senshi would only have been there to back her up. But they weren't, they'll never be again. She remembered the faithful night, the battle. The night, were she lost her senshi and her prince. Tears brimmed her eyes as she remembered when the starseeds merged with the Ginzushou. She heard their voices, telling her everything will be alirght. That they always be with her. She should be strong always. They love her, the will be always there to guide her. True, they will always be with her...but she still missed them. Most of all she missed Mamoru....their future was ruined.  
  
'Be strong always Serenity. I know that I may never return, but I will always be there for you, loving you. You need to let go, learn to love again when the time comes. For both of us to be happy, I need you to be happy, so that I may be happy. Open your heart again to someone else....I will always love you. Even though our future will never be, I know that there is a much brighter future for you out there. do not linger on our love, it was special...now it's time to find new love. Promise me..I want you to be happy. I love you Serenity,' she remembered Mamoru's voice.  
  
'I promise...but I don't know yet,' she thought as hot tears trickled down her cheeks. It was hard for her to get over their love but after a month she was over her love with Mamoru, realizing that her love for him was like her love for a brother and nothing else, she knew he felt the exact same way. Their love was out of duty and nothing else.  
  
'The future may not turn out as it was supposed to be, but I assure you Serenity..there is always a bright future for you. You shall find what you have been looking for all your life,' Serena remembered Setsuna's mysterious voice.  
  
'A new future....' mused Serena. After the battle, Serena never believed that she had a bright future. Everything was messed up and battle scars were marred everywhere. A few days later, the Starlights returned to their planet trying to rebuild their home. This left Serena all alone. Luna disappeared, she never knew where Luna went after that faithful night. Artemis was gone too, he probably went away with Luna. Serena decided that it was time to tell her adoptive aunt and cousin the truth. They ended up taking the news very well. After two months they decided that it was time for them to move back to their home. Back to England, to leave all the pain and bad memories behind and start a new life. Serena and Sammy went to a magic school in Japan, where you have to attend classes everyday and leave for home afterwards. They went to classes at night, seeing it was the best for both of them. Now both of them would be attending Hogwarts, much better that night school.  
  
Serena told them everything, all about the silver millennium to the part where she became Sailor Moon. But she didn't tell them one thing. That during the Silver Millennium Princess Serenity was a witch, as was Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity was one of the most powerful witches on earth. And that this would be her second time to be attending Hogwarts.  
  
'There is no need to tell them this,' she thought to herself. She felt tired; she glanced at her magical clock. '1:00 am get more sleep!' it read, flashing its numbers angrily at her with red lights. Serena sighed, and snuggled into her bed, Ron and the others would be arriving later. When she closed her eyes, she immediately fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~In the Morning~  
  
"It's good to see the old house in use again," muttered Fred to himself, he, George, Ginny, Ron and Harry made their way up to the house that morning.  
  
"You think she's already up?" asked Ginny almost tripping over a rock.  
  
"I dunno," shrugged George, he flashed her a silly grin. "If she's not then we'll just have to wake her up then?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "She's up," he assured Ginny. He turned his attention to Harry and noticed the necklace around his neck. "Where did you get that thing," he asked pointing at the charm.  
  
"This?" asked Harry in a rather 'oh-I'm-so-happy-I-got-this' voice. "I uh, Serena...she gave it. A present I guess..."  
  
Ron gave him a sideward glance, before turning to stare straight ahead. "Serena? Niceeeee," he sneered  
  
Harry frowned, "What?" he had the inking suspicion that he was up to something.  
  
"Nothing," he said innocently. "We're here!" he said hastily trying to slip out of Harry's scrutinizing stare.  
  
~Inside the house~  
  
Serena gave a little yawn, absentmindedly fiddling with her French braid. She still was able to catch some sleep but woke up again at 8, her stupid alarm clock sang some stupid commando music. She ate the last bits of her bacon and eggs before taking the plate to the sink and letting it be washed by the sponge.  
  
She walked into the living room and for the first time over 4 years and marveled how nothing has changed. The walls were still painted light blue with shooting stars on the ceiling swishing here and there. There were still several bookshelves lining the walls with a huge variation of books. In the middle of the living was the fireplace, infront of it was the huge purple plush couch with several cushions. Serena grinned, as she remembered the time when, she, Ron, Ginny and the twins had a huge pillow fight and ended up breaking her aunts lamp. The floor was carpeted with white, and infront of the fireplace was a small red rug, she remembered her 9 year old self lying lazily on it every evening reading a muggle fairy tale and wishing that she'd become a princess.  
  
'Ha, I am a real princess. I don't like it one bit,' she mused to herself sitting down in one of the many purple plush love seats. Purple was her aunt's favorite color, so they agreed to have the furniture purple. Sammy wanted blue so they had blue walls in all rooms expect in hers and her aunts. And white for Serena, all floors were white. Serena grinned as she remembered all the good times she had in this old house. At one end were most of the books with a small reading area; at the other was the playing area where they played with different magical toys. And in the middle was the family area. The lounge or whatever you may call it. It was the coziest are of the room. Her eyes wandered to the old wooden stairs leading to the second floor. She remembered the time when Ron tried to slide down the railing and ended up on the floor.  
  
Serena sighed, 'Why can't I remain to be a little girl and not worry about the whole world depending on me?' she asked herself. 'Because you got a duty,' answered that little voice inside her head. True, a duty to protect the people. 'I cant be a little girl anymore,' she thought to herself. She stared down at herself, seeing her ever-maturing body. She wore a light pink shirt and a pair of jean shorts that were a few inches above the knee. She had on a pair of sneakers. She looked pretty, beautiful to be exact...like a princess.  
  
"Those guys did a bloody good job," exclaimed Sammy walking into the living room after finishing his breakfast. "Everything's like we left it 4 years ago,"  
  
"Yeah, like nothing has changed," added Serena grinning at her cousin.  
  
Sammy gave her a concerned look, "I heard you this morning screaming," he said suddenly. "You alright?"  
  
Serena sighed, "Yeah fine, just those damn pains that's all. No need to worry...they'll go away sometime," she said waving her hand dismissing the subject as if it were nothing.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"You're not planning on telling Ron or any of them?" asked Sammy suddenly.  
  
"You're not planning to stop those questions are you?" asked Serena giving him a playful smirk.  
  
"Nope,"  
  
"I don't know yet, the best is that I wont tell them anything," she answered his question. "I got this feeling that they shouldn't know about this,"  
  
Sammy nodded understanding that he already asked enough questions. He grinned when a new idea hit him, "Her Serena? What do you think about Harry?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"What?!" she screeched, she blushed lightly without even realizing it. She abruptly stood up and glared at Sammy. "Why?"  
  
"Just wanna know," he said coolly, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Well..he's ok I guess..." she said shrugging also. Just then the door burst open and the twins marched into the living room.  
  
"Ha, ha! We have arrived! Do not fear!" George cried dramatically.  
  
"We came to destroy the enemy!" shouted Fred tackling Sammy to the ground.  
  
Serena grinned watching Fred and Sammy wrestle. Or Sammy trying frantically to get himself free from a crazy Fred. "You're going to kill him," she informed Fred as she saw Sammy turning into dangerous shade of pink.  
  
"Oh," exclaimed Fred, in a rather 'why-spoil-the-fun-now?' tone. He released Sammy from his killer grip.  
  
"Good morning to you too," muttered Sammy darkly rubbing his neck, while slowly turning back to his normal color, still sitting on the floor.  
  
"Mornin' Serena!" said Ginny walking into the house, grinning at the older girl broadly.  
  
"Morning," said Serena returning the smile to Ginny. She was quite very happy that everyone has arrived, all her thoughts about the senshi disappeared.  
  
"Hey, morning Sere!" said Ron smiling brightly at her. "Hey there Sammy!" he added nodding to a still pink Sammy.  
  
"Mornin'" replied Serena, she averted to Harry, "Mornin' Harry," she flashed him a quick smile before helping Sammy stand back up.  
  
Harry watched silently as Serena helped her cousin up. A slight blush tinged his cheeks at the thought that she acknowledged him, but it quickly faded. 'Stop thinking that way,' he ordered himself.  
  
"Hey, where did aunt Ilene go to this morning?" asked Ron, all the Weasley children called her 'Aunt' since she already was like a relative to them all. In turn, Serena and Sammy sometimes call Mr. and Mrs. Weasley aunt and Uncle.  
  
"Went to the ministry," answered Sammy shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Why did she use our fireplace? Why not yours?" asked a confused Ginny.  
  
"Ours isn't hooked up yet with Floo Network (AN: I really forgot what it is called ^^;) so she had to use yours," informed Serena.  
  
"She's elected as the new head of International magical Cooperation," added Sammy.  
  
"Really?" asked Ron eyes growing wide. "Percy wont be so thrilled when he hears that one,"  
  
"Oh yeah," mumbled Serena under her breath.  
  
"He thought he'd get the position," snickered Fred.  
  
They all gathered around in the living room soon after the little discussion about Percy and the ministry. Talking about life in Japan and life here in England. Harry listened occasionally laughing as the Weasley, Serena and Sammy told him about their younger years here and all the mischievous things they did.  
  
"Do you remember the time when Sam got stuck in the chimney?" asked George his eyes going all misty, remembering the wonderful memory.  
  
Serena exploded into a fit of giggles, remembering 6-year-old Sammy being stuck in the chimney. "Oh yes....who could forget that?" everyone exploded into another round of hearty laughter except for Sammy who glared at the twins.  
  
"That was not funny," protested Sammy folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Sam at that time didn't know how to use floo powder," said Ron to Harry.  
  
"We told him that to use floo powder one had to get up the roof and throw the floo powder through the chimney and then jump down the chimney," added Fred after laughing.  
  
"And he did it..." finished Serena giggling do hard that she fell off her chair.  
  
"I got stuck in that stupid chimney and the ministry had to come and blast me out of that bloody thing!" shouted an exasperated Sammy.  
  
"It was hilarious," said Serena standing up and sitting back down.  
  
Harry continued to listen to them, enjoying their company more than every. He wanted to learn more about Serena and Sammy, though he secretly wanted to learn more about Serena. From what he had learned from all their talking, Serena was quite mischievous before, he wondered if she was still that way now. He watched her as she talked animatedly with Ginny, talking about something in Japan. He frowned when he felt that familiar feeling again from last night. The feeling that he knew her from somewhere, he knew her.....but he couldn't remember. 'There's something about her that I can't place my finger on....' He mused.  
  
"You're starring," whispered Ron poking Harry in the ribs and grinning. "You got a crush on my friend!" he hissed playfully.  
  
"No...no...I don't!" Harry tried to protest blushing furiously. Luckily no one noticed the two of them, since everyone was so caught up talking.  
  
"Yeah, yeah...whatever you say," laughed Ron rolling his eyes at Harry.  
  
Serena gave Harry a sideward glance, she felt that someone was watching her. She was quite surprised to find Ron's friend staring at her. She blushed lightly at the thought while barely listening to Ginny chatter away in her ear. The feeling that she knew him swept over her, as she felt his green eyes staring at her. 'Why does he feel so familiar?' she asked herself. 'Is he....no he can't be, it's not possible...' She thought to herself, wiping away the idea out of her mind.  
  
The day went on like that, Harry staring and listening to Serena. Serena occasionally blushing when she met his eyes. Everyone else enjoyed the day, catching up on old times and laughing at all the fun things they did. They continued talking until it was already very late at night, and Aunt Ilene arrived.  
  
"There you all are!" she fussed. "You all should get back to the Borrow, it's late!" she exclaimed dramatically.  
  
Reluctantly the Weasleys and Harry went back to the Borrow, promising that tomorrow they'll meet again to do something fun.  
  
During dinner Serena watched her aunt, something was wrong she could sense it. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Ilene looked up from her plate and gave Serena a smile, "Nothing, nothing much,"  
  
"C'mon Mum, there's something wrong," urged Sammy giving her a frown. "Something happen at the ministry,"  
  
Ilene sighed, "It seems that Fudge still thinks that You-know-who is still powerless. He is denying all rumors..but you know how rumors spread so fast. The worst thing that happened, is....someone got killed,"  
  
Serena let her glass drop in surprise, she didn't even hear it shatter into a million pieces against the marble floor. She stared at her aunt with huge fear filled eyes, hoping that she might have heard wrong, "You can't be saying that...Voldemort (Ilene and Sammy shuddered and gave her a nasty look) ...Killed.." she stammered.  
  
"It happened at the outskirts of Diagon Alley, a elderly witch was found dead. Her life force sucked out of her. She looked petrified and pale, no blood shed at all," said Ilene, shuddering slightly. "You know what this means...." Ilene stared at Serena with sad eyes.  
  
Serena nodded swallowing the huge lump in her throat, "He knows," she said in a shaky voice. "He's coming to get me...."  
  
"Don't say that," exclaimed Sammy angrily, pounding his fist against the table. "As long as you stay here, lie low, don't transform and wait till we get to Hogwarts, you'll be fine! He's not going to find you! Not after all that happened, you can't fight again, it's too dangerous! I..I..." he trailed off, his fist began to shake and he bowed his head. "I don't want to loose you, you're my cousin...." he whispered.  
  
Serena felt a tear trickle down her cheeks as she stared at Sammy, "Oh Sam," she whispered quickly standing up and hugging him. She knew it wouldn't be so easy..she knew it would be hard to run away from Voldemort.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to say this....this is our first day back home and already bad news for us." Said Ilene staring at the two.  
  
Sammy pulled away and stared at Serena, "So you promise?" he asked.  
  
Serena looked away, not bearing to lie to him. She placed her hand behind her back and crossed her two fingers, "Promise.." she whispered. She knew she couldn't keep that promise, it would be impossible to keep. She slowly sat back down and finished her dinner.  
  
"I still got better news for us thought," said Ilene cracking a small smile. "Even though of the very dangerous predicament, Fudge has still time to set a party," she said wryly, thinking about Fudge's stupidity and idiocy. "It seems, that there will be a party at the ministry, to celebrate..well..to celebrate for the newly elected head of international magical cooperation." She finished shrugging.  
  
"Cool!" exclaimed Sammy happily.  
  
Serena smiled slightly, it was likely for Fudge to pull that, to make everything look like normal. 'What, get people to dance and drunk, you call that normal mister Fudge? Will that cover everything up?' she thought to herself dryly.  
  
After dinner Serena quickly ran up to her room and closing the door behind her. Her room was quite different from that she had back in Japan. The walls were painted in a light shade of silvery blue with glittering specks. At one end of the room was her white vanity with Moon engravings. There was a small bookshelf filled with different magic books and on top of the shelf sat some of her favorite stuffed toys from when she was little. She was glad that she finished unpacking last night or else her room would be filled with boxes. The floor was carpeted white with stars and Moon symbols, when she was a little girl she took into liking the Moon and the stars and now she knew why she liked them. Her bed stood by the window, white sheets and pillow nothing special about it. Next to the bookshelf stood her study table with some parchment littered about.  
  
Serena quickly walked across the room, opened her closet and quickly changed into her pjs. After changing she walked towards her bed, she didn't feel sleepy at all right now..all she wanted to do was to think. She sat down on the bed, pulling her knees close to her chest and hugging them tightly. Her eyes wandered around the darkened room, the only source of light came from the lamp on her night table. Her eyes wandered to the window next to her, she gazed up at the crescent Moon high up in the dark night sky. 'Why is he here...mother, help me. I cant do this alone..' she pleaded up at the Moon. She opened her right palm and suddenly the crystal appeared glowing softly.  
  
"You only bring bad luck to me," she whispered angrily. "He's back...he's after both of us.." she added. The crystal glowed softly before disappearing from wherever it came from.  
  
Serena sighed and looked out the window again. She then lay down and pulled the covers up to her and let sleep take over her.  
  
~Dream Sequence~  
  
Serena was alone in her room, her room was dark, the only light came from the moonlight flooding through the windows. She suddenly felt cold, a chilly feeling crept over her. She looked up at the Moon and to her surprise; dark clouds began to cover it up. Serena frowned as she rubbed her arms, the windows were all closed...why was she cold then. She gasped when the room suddenly dissolved from around her leaving her alone in a black void.  
  
"You killed them.." she heard a dark voice hiss around her. Serena's eyes widened, when she immediately recognized who it was.  
  
"No," she whispered shaking her head in dismay.  
  
"You killed your senshi and the prince....it was your fault they died...." the voice continued.  
  
"No..no.." Serena whispered, tears spilling down her cheeks as pictures of her senshi and mamoru flashed in her mind.  
  
"You are evil.....you know it....there's nothing to stop the evil from growing within you...." the voice hissed.  
  
"I am not evil...I've done good....I protect people.." she screamed angrily, her voice echoing hallowing through the void.  
  
The voice laughed, an evil, menacing laugh, "You killed an innocent...you killed Galaxia....she was innocent..you killed her without even thinking...you are evil.."  
  
"No.." she lied to herself. It was true though, Galaxia was innocent, she could have saved her by bringing out Chaos from her body....but she didn't..she killed Galaxia instead out of anger and hatred. She destroyed Chaos....yet she killed Galaxia, an innocent. 'You are evil...' she heard a tiny voice in her head.  
  
"No..." moaned Serena.  
  
"You are like me..evil....come with me now, we are the same!" the voice hissed into her ear. She felt a cold hand on her shoulder, she turned around and came face to face with....Voldemort. she screamed loudly, as she collapsed onto the cold ground.  
  
~End of Dream Sequence~  
  
"NO!" screamed Serena loudly, tears trailing down her cheeks, heart pounding against her chest like she had run for miles. She looked at her surroundings, somewhat relieved to find out that everything was just a dream. She continued to gasp of breath, the dream felt so real. Everything was so vivid and clear. 'I killed Galaxia,' thought Serena as tears started to form in her eyes, her body trembled as she remembered killing Galaxia without even thinking. 'I'm evil..' tears slid down her cheeks, she knew very well that Voldemort will be coming, to turn her.  
  
'He's coming,' she thought, clutching her sheets tightly to her body. She stared out the window, gazing up at the clear night sky. 'It was just a dream....no harm done,' she assured herself. But how wrong she was.  
  
"If you come," whispered Serena, still gazing up at the Moon. "I'll be ready....brother."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mwahahaha *cough, cough* Hahaha! Aren't I evil? Don't you just love my twists? I am sick? Right? I mean really sick....*cough, cough*. I hope you like this chapter....it isn't much, since my mind isn't functioning very well.  
  
So guys, tell me what you think! I need your reviews! 10 reviews or more, or no more chapters! I need you reviews to get well! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I accept ideas, suggestions.....flames should be sent through e-mail! So guys, REVIEW!  
  
Thank you all for reading!  
  
Luv you guys!  
  
*Hugs and kisses* Elisabeth the ultimate Harry/Usagi fan....Harry and Usagi 4eva! 


	3. A old friend with a new secret

~*~*~*~  
  
Hi everyone! I feel much better now! School is almost over! YEY! *Counts the days left on the calendar* only a couple more days! Yey! As you can see I am feeling much better now, since I will be soon leaving the horrible torture grounds of my school and entering the sanctuary of "FANFICTION addiction" once again. *Grins* Our finals are already done as of today, I have no more problems, my thesis didn't turn out so bad as expected and I have nothing left to worry about. Ah yes, I can smell the freedom right about now!  
  
Kaio: It's your socks!  
  
Me: Ewww! Those aren't mine! Since when do I ever wear neon-pink socks with green swirls on them? These are your socks! *Grabs a stick and holds up two smelly socks*  
  
Kaio: *face lights up* Oi! Those are mine! Where d'ya find them? *Grabs socks and rubs them against her face* I need these for my facial!  
  
Me: Ewww!  
  
Kaio: *stops rubbing the socks* I forgot to tell you guys who those three figures are in FAND! *Grins* they are Se....Ah!  
  
Me: Oh no you don't! *Grabs a vacuum*  
  
Kaio: Ahhh! No! Wait! *Gets sucked up*  
  
Me: Lol, just forget what she said.....*blushes* she got a bit delirious that's all! Lol  
  
Anyway....*blushes* excuse that ranting, I got carried away. Lol, I am very happy to say that updates will happen very often now! I got no more chains bound to my wrists so I am FREE! Lol! I hope you guys are all happy! Now on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! They rightfully belong to Naoko Takeuchi and JK Rowling! So don you dare sue!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Setting/Place~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"An old friend"  
Harry Potter woke up with a jolt. His scar burning lightly on his forehead. Sweat covered his face, as he tried to remember the dream he had. The dream felt so real. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. Harry reached for his glasses next to his bed, being careful not to make any unnecessary noise. Pulling them on, he soon realized that it was still dark outside and Ron was still snoring in his Chuddley cannon bed.  
  
Harry blinked a couple of times, adjusting his eyes into the darkness. 'The dream felt so real,' he mused while staring out the window. He remembered small bits of it....a girl....she looked so familiar. He remembered standing in the room, watching as the girl screamed and cried at someone in the shadows.....he heard a hiss....no a voice....a cold, familiar, sinister voice....Voldemort. He saw the girl scream in protest before she collapsed, Voldemort laughed manically....Harry soon woke up after that.  
  
The girl seemed so familiar, like he had seen her already. Harry sighed loudly and rubbed his forehead, waiting for the pain to go away. He tried to remember something about the dream, try to make things clearer, but the more he thought the fuzzier things became. He soon gave up as sleep once again took over him. Sending him into a dreamless slumber.  
  
~Morning~  
  
Serena frowned lightly as she placed the dishes in the sink. Her brother wanted her, wanted her to come with him. She did evil, she killed an innocent, she killed Galaxia. Was she evil?  
  
"Watch it!" she heard Shingo shout to her as she bumped into him causing him to drop his glass.  
  
"Huh?" whispered Serena snapping out of her reverie. She heard glass shatter and looked down at the floor seeing the shards of glass. "Sorry," she said.  
  
"You look tired, are you sick honey?" asked aunt Ilene, walking up to Serena and placing a hand on her forehead. To her surprise it felt cool, though she knew that something was seriously wrong with her niece.  
  
Serena smiled light, "I'm fine, I just could sleep last night. That's all," she assured her aunt.  
  
"You had a nightmare right?" said Shingo from the floor sweeping up the shard of glass.  
  
"You want to talk about it," asked Ilene as Serena walked past her, walking towards the living room.  
  
Serena shock her head slowly and smiled, "No, I think I can handle it on my own," she said before disappearing into the living room. She was happy to know that they were concerned about her but she couldn't pull them into her mess. It was her problem and not hers; she couldn't afford to let one of them get hurt like what happened to the senshi. Voldemort was after her; she had to deal with it. No problem, Harry Potter had dealt with it for his whole life, so can she.  
  
Adjusting her blue shirt and jeans in the mirror, Serena thought about her dream again. 'It's not like I get these kind of dreams. It's just it felt so.....real. Like he really touched me, like he really was there.' mused Serena. 'I am evil,' concluded Serena, a deep frown appearing on her face while staring at her reflection. She had bags under her eyes, due to lack of sleep and she looked paler than usual. 'I could have spared Galaxia, destroyed chaos,' she thought angrily. Making sure that her pain killer pills were inside her pocket, she never knew when she could have a seizure; she walked out the door ready to head to the burrow.  
  
"Maybe the dark within me reacted," she mused out aloud, while walking down the hill. 'Don't think that way.....you ARE good. You ARE Serenity, you ARE pure and NOT evil,' came a little voice in her head. Serena sighed, 'Forget it, I don't even know anymore if I'm good or bad,' she argued.  
  
"I don't know," mumbled Serena, looking up at the clear blue morning sky. A small smile played on her lips as she remembered her younger years here. A slight breeze made freshened up her face, making her smile even more. In an instant she forgot about all her problems, instead she looked forward in seeing all her friends again.  
  
"Morning," she said happily upon entering the Weasley kitchen through the back door.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked up from clearing up the table and smiled at the young blond, "Oh, morning dear, Ron and the others are in the living room," she said pointing towards the door adjacent to the living room.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," grinned Serena.  
  
"Now, dear, how many time have I told you to call me," clucked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Aunt molly," cut in Serena her eyes twinkling with mirth. She passed the chuckling woman and entered the living room.  
  
"Finally! You came!" exclaimed George happily. "Took you long enough to wake up,"  
  
"We were worried sick that you might have been eaten by a bed bug," said Fred grinning at Serena as she crossed the room to sit down next to Ginny.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes, "And good morning to you too," she said.  
  
"Morin' Sere," said Ron looking up from his chess game with Harry and grinning at Serena cheekily.  
  
"Mornin'," answered Serena. "Morning Harry," she added upon seeing Harry.  
  
"Mornin'," replied Harry looking up and blushing slightly.  
  
"Now that you're here, we can go!" exclaimed Ginny happily. The Weasley twins gave loud cheers upon hearing this.  
  
Serena made a puzzled face, "Go? Go where?"  
  
"Picnic!" chorused Fred and George in unison. "Picnic, picnic, picnic!" they continued to chant happily while marching out the doors.  
  
Serena blinked a couple of times before smiling lightly at the antics of the two. "That's nice," she mumbled lightly.  
  
"I'll get the basket!" announced Ginny happily while racing into the kitchen to retrieve the picnic basket.  
  
"Mum said that we should go to a picnic," said Ron after it was only him, Serena and Harry left in the room. He shrugged lightly and gave her a grin, "You know, like old times,"  
  
Serena nodded, "Yeah, like old times," She brightened up upon remembering one thing, "We'll go to the meadow?" she asked excitedly.  
  
Ron chuckled lightly upon seeing Serena's excited face, "Yeah, to the meadow," he assured.  
  
Serena clapped her hands together happily, "Great! I wanna see what changed down there,"  
  
"Meadow?" asked Harry totally confused. For the years that he came to the burrow never did he see the meadow. "Where? I never seen one," he told Ron.  
  
Ron cocked his head and looked thoughtful, "I didn't bring you to the meadow yet?" he asked. Scrunching up his forehead for a moment, seeming to be thoughtful, before grinning at Harry, "Well now you'll go, it's really great down there! Cave and all! But it's kinda far away, so c'mon lets go!"  
  
"Hai! C'mon! You'll absolutely love the meadow!" urged Serena grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him out the doors.  
  
Serena being oblivious to the effect of her holding Harry's hand began chattering excitedly away with Ron. Both of them remembering old times and the times that they had spent by the meadow.  
  
Harry on the other hand, fought the urge to blush any harder as he felt Serena's hand in his, as he was blindly lead by the two avidly chattering teens. Silently watching Serena laugh lightly at something Ron had said, Harry couldn't help but blush lightly. Her warm hand sent little shivers down his spine, and he suddenly felt a strong déjà vu coming over him. Shaking his head lightly, Harry fixed his gaze back at Serena as she continued to lead him to wherever the meadow was located. He felt his stomach do a huge flip flop as Serena turned to him and smiled brightly before turning back to Ron. This girl made him funny, a certain feeling that he was very much sure that he had never come across of.  
  
"We have arrived!" proclaimed Ron happily pointing infront of them.  
  
Harry, being very much absorbed in his thoughts of Serena, feelings, déjà vu, and back to Serena, only stopped walking when he bumped into Serena causing both of them to blush. Stepping back from the blushing blond he mumbled an apology before turning to look at to where Ron was pointing, in the back of him mind he still felt Serena's hand entwined with his. Harry frowned, he expected a meadow not a.....stonewall covered in moss and vines.  
  
"Ah, don't judge a book by its cover Harry dear," chided Serena lightly as if reading Harry's mind. She let go of his hand and walked up to the stone wall, and pushed back some vines that have clearly been already moved earlier, revealing a narrow passage way.  
  
"Oh," mumbled Harry lightly, somewhat fascinated. He was quite disappointed after Serena let go of his hand. His hand was burning for her touch again, yet he wasn't quite sure why.  
  
"Don't sound too exited about it," joked Ron, patting Harry lightly on the shoulder. "Everything is working out just perfectly,' thought Ron, with an inward smirk. 'Looks like they need just need a little push, they already seem to like each other,'  
  
"What are you three waiting for outside! C'mon here!" they heard George's shout from the other side.  
  
"I believe its ladies first," said Serena lightly before disappearing through the narrow passage. She frowned lightly as she remembered the little feeling earlier. Ignoring the drawings on the stonewall, Serena continued to walk through the narrow path, her mind lingering on what happened earlier. As she touched Harry's hand, she felt it again.....the strong feeling of recognition. It sent shivers down her spine, as she felt his warmth in her hand. Yet, she liked it.....she wished to get more. 'What am I thinking?!' she mentally slapped herself. A familiar giddy feeling swept over her......a feeling she knew too well.....a feeling she felt for Mamoru not so long ago. 'You cant be falling for a guy you just meet! You don't know him!' she berated herself. A sense of déjà vu swept over her as she sensed Ron and Harry's presence coming from behind her. 'Yet why do I think I already know him for so long?' she asked herself.  
  
"There you are!" shouted Ginny from her sitting position on a huge stone. "Thought you'd never make it!"  
  
Serena smiled lightly trying hard to forget the heavy thoughts that lingered on her mind. Stepping out of the hole, Serena's smiled widened while taking in the sight before her. The meadow was still very much the same as it was before she left. There was still the cave near the huge oak tree, almost hidden of view. The creek was still the same, with crystal clear waters and small fish in it. Across the creek was the forest, still full of mysteries and secrets that as a child Serena vowed to explore when she got older. There was still the swing that she and the twins made. Her eyes wandered to the twins, who were huddled together and whispering in conspiracy. She heard gasp and movement coming from behind her, signaling that Harry and Ron have arrived.  
  
"This place I haven't seen," breathed Harry taking in everything that he's seeing. He sent a glare at Ron, for not taking him to this place before.  
  
"We found it ages back," informed Ron. "Nothing has changed," he added with a satisfied smile.  
  
"You could've all waited for me, you know!" came a cry from the passage whole. In a few seconds later Sammy arrived looking rather irritated. "And here I was wondering where you guys went," he muttered darkly.  
  
"Sorry that I didn't wait for you, I had a lot of things on my back there," said Serena shrugging lightly at her cousin.  
  
Sammy nodded, and walked up to Ginny, quickly taking the space next to her. Both of them quickly began talking avidly.  
  
"What are you two plotting now?" asked Harry starring at the twins accusingly.  
  
"Who us?" chorused the two putting on the 'we-are-so-innocent-like-a-baby- butt' face. "Noooooooothing," they added, grinning mischievously.  
  
Serena giggled lightly upon seeing Harry roll his eyes and walk away with Ron to the cave, she knew that Fred and George were bound to do something. Sighing lightly, Serena decided to do one thing that she always wanted to do.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Sammy as he watched Serena carefully walk over the creek.  
  
Serena shrugged, "Just going into the forest, I always wanted to go in there," She felt that she had to get into the forest. When she was still younger, she promised herself that she would go in there and now was the time. Expertly jumping from one slippery rock to another Serena quickly reached the other side with out getting wet. Something was calling her from inside the forest since she was a child, and now was the time to see what it was.  
  
"You know we aren't allowed to go into the forest," said Ron, his eyes showing much concern.  
  
"There might be killers in there!" cried George dramatically, finding the whole 'don't-go-into-the-forest' thing ridiculous.  
  
"And monsters!" added Fred grinning as both of them received glares from Ginny.  
  
"Slayers!"  
  
"Beasts!"  
  
"MUGGLES!"  
  
"What's so horrible about muggles George?" asked Fred in bewilderment.  
  
"They are weird!" answered George triumphantly, not realizing the stupidity of it all. "They stare!" he added, making his eyes huge in emphasis.  
  
Serena laughed at the twins antics, "Don't worry, I'm able to defend myself," she assured. And with that she disappeared into the forest with out a backward glance.  
  
"You think she'll be alright?" asked Harry, still staring at the place where Serena stood only seconds ago.  
  
"She'll be fine, don't worry," assured Ron patting Harry on the back lightly. He smirked, looked like those two only needed just a little push after all.  
  
Sammy stared at the opening of the forest for a minute, wondering why Serena just disappeared into it. 'Has it something to do with the nightmare?' he thought, frowning lightly. He was shook out of his thoughts upon hearing two loud cries coming from behind him and Ginny.  
  
"ATTACK!" the twins cried loudly, letting out loud battle cries before running towards the two unsuspecting teens with full force.  
  
"Ahh!" cried Ginny as she and Sammy were roughly pushed off the bolder and fell right into the creek.  
  
"We came...." said George triumphantly standing on the bolder proudly.  
  
"....we saw...." added Fred grinning down at the two soaked teens.  
  
"....and we CONQUERED!" both of them finished both of them putting on the Napoleon look.  
  
Ginny growled, "Why you...." she mumbled angrily before splashing the two with water. And so the Great War has begun.  
  
~In the forest~  
  
Serena walked blankly through the forest waiting for something to catch her eye. 'Why do I feel like I know Harry? I never meet him before, yet....could he?..no, it cant,' she mused shaking her head lightly.  
  
"Princess....."  
  
Serena almost tripped over a root as she heard a hushed whisper. Trying to compose herself a little, she looked around trying to find the origin of the whisper. 'Trees, trees, trees, nothing but trees,' she mused lightly turning around in circles.  
  
"Princess....."  
  
"Who's there?!" she whispered back, she felt compelled to whisper since it seemed the right thing to do. A mixture of fear and excitement rushed through her body, wondering who was calling her. She gasped as she felt a familiar presence lurking somewhere behind her. Instinctively she turned around, a grin spread across her lips as fear was quickly replaced with happiness.  
  
"Helios!"  
  
A pearly white unicorn stood in between two magnificent oak trees. Lowering its head, that held an eccentric gem and a peculiar golden horn, it bowed in acknowledgement. Ruffling its white winged feathers, it tapped its hooves cautiously against the ground before slowly approaching the overjoyed Moon princess.  
  
"Serenity, you have come back," said Helios, or now Pegasus, now standing infront of Serena.  
  
"Pegasus," whispered Serena, tears of happiness brimmed her eyes. She quickly hugged the white horse around the neck before dissolving into tears of happiness. She felt the familiar warmth and glow of him. "I thought I would never see you again," she sobbed into his mane.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you again too," said Pegasus as Serena pulled herself away from him and gave him a teary smile.  
  
Wiping away the last signs of tears, Serena cocked her head to the side a bit and gave the guardian of Elison a puzzled look, "How did you find me?" she asked.  
  
"I have my ways, your majesty," responded Pegasus raising his head proudly. He began to glow lightly and very slowly reverting back to his normal self, Helios.  
  
"Don't call me that! Someone might hear you!" hissed Serena, scolding the priest lightly in an aristocratic way.  
  
Helios couldn't help but smile a little; it was still the same Serenity alright. She still seemed to be the same, after everything that had happened just months ago. Helios was amazed to see the princess moving on, instead of grieving off her loss. He too was hurt, Chibi-usa would never return to him after all but still he had learnt to move on. He couldn't help but frown silently, the princess may look like she is totally happy yet her insides are screaming with inner plight and turmoil. He knew very well that it is caused by her great loss but also by her brother.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Serena upon seeing the young boy seem to look thoughtful. She silently wondered why he had come but she would ask him later for that, now she was quite happy to see somebody she knew from her senshi life.  
  
Helios shock his head, in the process shaking his light blue hair. "Nothing, I am just thinking about something," he answered.  
  
"How is Elison?" asked Serena.  
  
Helios sighed lightly before looking up at the clear blue sky, "It is doing fine, but still after the loss of the prince, great damage has been done. But thankfully it is slowly regenerating itself. The land of dreams shall never be the same without the Prince though, the others are worried that problems may arise due to this." Answered the young priest, a hint of depression in his voice.  
  
Serena sighed, a frown tugged her lips. 'All my fault,' she silently told herself. "I'm sorry, for causing such difficulties." She whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek.  
  
Helios shook his head in disagreement, "You were not the one who caused the problems that Elison is facing right now. It was all meant to happen and besides you couldn't have done anything to stop the course of time. Fate has a funny way of dealing with everybody's lives," he assured, giving the princess a small smile.  
  
"But...."  
  
"It was meant to happen Serenity, we all saw it coming,"  
  
Serena looked up and stared at Helios with a mixture of shock and surprise, 'If they knew, why didn't they stop everything before it was too late?' she thought in bewilderment. "You saw? Then why......."  
  
Helios shook his head, a rueful smile appeared on his face. "Why didn't we stop your fight before it was too late? We couldn't, we were not allow to interfere. And we did not know about this happening anyway. The only thing we knew was there would be a change of the future we all saw but we never found out what caused the change."  
  
"So..."  
  
"There was nothing either one of us could do. It's not your fault your majesty, no one could have done anything anyway." Assured Helios, watching the saddened princess. He was surprised to feel her loss and pain that radiated from her aura for the first time.  
  
"But the senshi.....Mamo-chan," whispered Serena as she sat down on a huge rock.  
  
"That was meant to happen also. Their deaths are not in vain, they are still with you. They became a part of you as they merged their souls and spirits with the Ginzushou." said Helios kneeling down infront of Serena, his horn glowing lightly. "Your new future holds a new path, a new life, a new battle to be won." He added, his voice holding a hint of dread as he said the last few words.  
  
"My brother......" whispered Serena, knowing exactly what he meant.  
  
Helios nodded his head, "And your new future holds........your hidden past," he added, a mysterious smile tugged his lips as he stood up and took several steps back from a shocked princess. He turned his head to the path that Serena had come from earlier and smiled again in a mysterious way before turning back to the now pale princess.  
  
'Past.....past?! What?!' thought Serena in surprise, standing up quickly and starring at the smiling priest with bewilderment. "What?! What do you mean by that?!" she asked, thought ran through her mind quickly. Was there something wrong with her past that she knew? Was there something missing? Were it all lies?! She wanted answers, how could this be happening to her? Was she living in lies? "I demand an answer!" she said for once using her aristocratic tone.  
  
"SERENA! WHERE ARE YOU?! C'MON! WE ARE BLOODY HUNGRY! WE WANT TO EAT!" rang Ron's irritated voice through the forest.  
  
Helios stared at the small path where the voice came from and smiled lightly. "They are looking for you, I believe it is time for me to leave," he said before glowing light silver again and transforming back into Pegasus.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Tell me what that meant!" said Serena as she watched Pegasus began to move away from her. She wanted answers, and she wanted them now. How could he just go and leave her wondering about her past.  
  
Pegasus turned his head back to Serena, "In due time," he said and with that a quickly disappeared back into the depths into the forest, leaving a very confused Moon princess behind.  
  
~Back to the Meadow~  
  
"Argh, I'm hungry!" grumbled Ron after hearing his stomach grumble loudly for the fifth time. It was already way past lunch, 3 in the afternoon and they still haven't eaten their packed lunch yet.  
  
"Ok, I vote to eat now and forget about waiting for Serena and just leave her something!" announced George, hungrily eyeing the picnic basket. "All in favor say 'Ai!'" he grinned triumphantly at Ginny as four Ai's, including his, rang through the air.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" growled Ginny angrily snatching the picnic basket away from Fred. "We wait for Serena and that is that!" she snapped, glaring at he brother angrily.  
  
"But she is taking so long!" whined Fred. "I am going to faint from hunger!" he wailed dramatically faking a faint, his head collapsing on George's lap. He opened one eye and starred at his exasperated little sister, "See?"  
  
"We wait," finalized Ginny sending glares at her two brothers.  
  
"Do you think she got lost or maybe got hurt?" asked Harry, his voice holding a hint of concern as he stared at the edge of the forest with worried eyes.  
  
Ron shook his head, "No, I don't think she got lost. She more likely lost track of time,". A small smile tugged his lips as he saw his friend be so worried about Serena.  
  
Sammy however frowned, 'Could she have had a seizure in there and lost consciousness,' he began to worry. His eyes were glued to the edge of the forest, expecting any minute for Serena to walk out.  
  
"That's it! I'm hungry, I'm going to eat!" exclaimed George finally, surprising Ginny and lunging forward and snatching the basket away from a surprised Ginny. He ignored the yelp of protest from Ginny but before he could open it, he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"I knew that you couldn't wait for me,"  
  
"Well I was hungry!" protested George frowning at the blond.  
  
"Well at least now you're here, we can all eat," said Ginny.  
  
"So what took you so long?" asked Fred after devouring a whole sandwich in less than am minute and reaching for a second.  
  
Serena shrugged nonchalantly after taking the free spot in between Harry and Shingo. "Just met something interesting," she said while reaching for a sandwich.  
  
"Interesting?" repeated Shingo.  
  
Serena smiled mysteriously, "Yeah, interesting,"  
  
The meadow was soon filled with their loud chatter. With the occasionally funny jokes of Fred and George, which made the whole group burst into loud laughter. Harry occasionally stole glances at Serena, who seemed to have thoughtful expression on her face. But still he couldn't help but blush when she looked up and caught him staring at her.  
  
"You look like something's on your mind," said Harry while they all were packing things up.  
  
Serena shook her head and shrugged, "I just had a lot on my mind," she said while helping Harry gather up their trash.  
  
"Well to me you looked like you could burn a hole into the picnic cloth," he said and gave her a cheeky smile.  
  
Serena was about to say something to Harry but was cut off short by the Weasley twins.  
  
"ATTACK!"  
  
The twins let out a loud battle cry before charging forward. Each of them holding an end of the large orange picnic blanket. They quickly ran towards Serena, who unfortunately had her back to them, and roughly pushed her into Harry. And then very quickly, they ran around the now blushing couple and tightly wrapping them up in the blanket.  
  
Serena began to blush crimson as she heard the howl of laughter coming from behind her. (She was facing the other way, so technically only Harry was facing the others,) she tried to wriggle herself free but found it hard to do, since Harry's arms were wrapped around her waist making it impossible for her too even move. She was practically cheek-to-cheek with him. 'This is so embarrassing,' she thought.  
  
"Let us go!" cried a blushing Harry. He turned to an even deeper shade of red as he felt Serena try to wriggle out of the tight binds, only making things more complicated. So he actually enjoyed her closeness but still this was too close for him right now. 'I wanted to be a little closer to her but this is just too much!' he thought.  
  
Ron doubled over laughing as he watched Harry blush even harder. His plan was actually working, in no time at all those two would be dating. Ron was quite sure of that. The position that the two were in was quite amusing. Due to the twins, Serena got bumped into Harry, who caught her easily and somehow had ended up wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her from falling. But instead of them loosing their balance, the two quickly found themselves literally wrapped up with each other. At that exact moment, the twins tightly wrapped the picnic cloth around the two quickly, making it impossible for the couple to move an inch.  
  
"When I get my hands on you two, you'd wish you were never born!" growled a blushing Serena.  
  
"Who us?" asked Fred innocently while giving Harry a cheeky grin.  
  
"Are you telling us that, I and Fred did that to you?!" exclaimed George dramatically while suppressing his own laughter.  
  
"You two look cute together!" said Ginny with a wide grin. She liked the idea on how well Harry and Serena suited each other. To her they looked like a perfect match.  
  
Shingo grinned even wider as he saw his cousin squirm uncomfortably in Harry's arms. It has been a long time since she had been in anybody's arms, yet alone in a guy's arms. 'Well, do hit off very well,' he mused. He too could sense the attraction between the two.  
  
"Well, its getting late," sighed Ron.  
  
"OH you wouldn't dare,..." growled Serena.  
  
"What's that? Did you hear that?" asked Fred looking at George. He had heard nothing, well except Serena's curses of bloody murder.  
  
"Oh yes!" cried George after getting the hint from Fred (which was a rough jab in the ribs). "I heard mum calling!" There was a moment of silence, with only crickets chirping lightly.  
  
"Well, then looks like we should be off," said Shingo, who then quickly disappeared through the hole and began howling with laughter.  
  
"Bye," giggled Ginny who soon followed Shingo out of the meadow.  
  
"Oh, c'mon you just can't leaves us here!" begged Harry.  
  
"Oh we can, see you later Harry!" said Ron, he gave Harry a suggestive wink before disappearing through the hole and howl with laughter.  
  
"Yes, yes, Harry my friend, consider this as your great opportunity to become a man!" said George while grinning broadly at Harry.  
  
"Harry my man, feel free to touch anything! And I mean anything! This is your great chance!" said Fred and wriggled his eyebrows at Harry suggestively. A howling George then grabbed him and the two disappeared through the hole.  
  
Harry turned to a deeper shade crimson upon hearing Fred's words. He heard Serena mumble something about bloody murder. "This is just wonderful...." he mumbled sarcastically.  
  
"What do you mean wonderful?! Are you saying that you are happy to be bound up like this?!" said Serena who blushed harder at the thought that Harry enjoyed this thing.  
  
"No, no, no!" cried Harry in protest. "That wasn't how I meant it," he explained, also turning into a deeper shade of red.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Maybe..maybe we could get free if we tried to move a bit," suggested Harry after a few seconds of awkward silence.  
  
Serena nodded in agreement but said nothing. She tried to move her body away from Harry's but it was quite difficult to do since they were bound up from shoulder down. She was successful though in getting her face away from his cheek. She now was face to face with Harry and couldn't help but find herself staring into his emerald green eyes.  
  
Harry's heart began to skip a beat as he stared into Serena's unusually dark blue eyes. He wasn't quite sure how long they have been staring into each other's eyes, but one thing was for sure right then and there, something strange has happened. A strange feeling coursed through his body as he saw much pain, despair, turmoil and something else of which he couldn't place his finger on.  
  
'Funny how fate can meddle with your life.....' thought Serena as she felt an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of her stomach. The feeling she used to feel for mamoru. A feeling she vowed to never feel again. She was falling again, this time falling too fast for her own good. She couldn't help but enjoy Harry's warmth and nearness and she wondered how well they fit in each other's embrace. She knew that when this was over, her body would burn to feel his body next to hers.  
  
Unfortunately a harsh gust of wind made the unsuspecting couple lose their balance and.......  
  
"Ahh!" cried Serena as a harsh wind hit her from behind causing her to completely lose her balance.  
  
Harry lost his balance as well and both of them fell to the ground. Luckily Harry twisted his body so that he would hit the ground first and Serena would be on top of him in order to avoid him squashing Serena. But again they were in a very tight predicament.  
  
Serena blushed as she realized that her face was just inches from Harry's. She couldn't stop staring into his eyes as their faces were just inches apart. 'His eyes, they hold so much pain, yet happiness is there too!' she mused. She could feel his heartbeat quicken and she couldn't help but be satisfied to know that she could do that to him.  
  
Harry blushed, as Serena's face was just a few inches from his own. He could smell her light perfume of flowers fill his senses. Again he felt himself be drawn into her eyes, and his heart skipped a beat as he felt himself get drowned in her eyes. Yet he couldn't help but shake away the feeling of déjà vu. 'This has happened.......' He mused as he felt the strong familiarity of her overwhelm him.  
  
Serena's eyes widened with realization as she felt a sudden jolt of electricity run through her body. It was like the one when they first met only this time much more stronger. She was quite sure that Harry felt it as well as he was staring up at her incredulously. She gasped as a strong sense of familiarity washed over her. 'Who...who..are you?' she thought staring down at a confused Harry.  
~*~*~*~  
  
^_____________^ (Whale grin!) Lol! How do guys like this chapter? I hope it's alright, I'm not quite sure if it all turned out so well. You tell me!  
  
Anyway, as always I am open to comments and suggestions, ideas and opinions! Flames, should be sent through E-MAIL! Understand?! And of course, you people should REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I need 10 reviews (more!) to get another chapter out! So REVIEW!  
  
Also I need a little help....though I have already made a little plot for this story, I need some ideas!! IDEAS! So c'mon people send those e-mails! Tell me what should happen in the upcoming chapters! I need some ideas for this story! *And by any chance can anyone tell me how to put those ITALICS & BOLD up here? I've seen other authors do it, and I wanna try! *Wails* help!  
  
Lol, Thanks for reading guys!  
  
Hugs and kisses  
  
Elisabeth the ultimate Harry/Usagi fan  
  
Ps: Let's all join together and promote PEACE! It's the time for all of us to be united and stop the war! Peace should stay........war should go! Peace man! V ! 


	4. Familiarities

~*~*~*~  
  
Another update! Lol, I am good! ^___^ *Does the snoopy dance* Any-who, I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Took me a while to hammer down that humongous writers block for this fic. *Sweat drop* I think I made a sculpture out of the block, *Shrugs* Ah whatever! So, anyway. Enjoy the fic! (And for the love of Selene, PLEASE REVIEW!)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really think I own these characters?! God, you must be crazy! I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling. And the one and only Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon! Don't even try to sue, because I can only give you a pack of gum. (Do you accept dogs? ^_^)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Setting/Place~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4 "The Familiarities"  
Days after the ordeal with Harry, Serena quickly had decided that she would keep her distance with the boy. It was just for precaution, and to definitely not touch him again. She really did not fancy to be drawn into the whole 'I-don't-know-what's-going-on-here-but-I-sure-like-it' predicament. 'Did I say that I like it?' she mused suddenly while tying an exotic cloth around her waist. It was already the middle of august and it being very much chilling outside, the twins had the wonderful idea of going swimming at the lake by their meadow, they of course all reluctantly agreed.  
  
'I did not definitely say that...' Serena said to herself frowning at her reflection. "Harry's nothing, he's just an ordinary wizard boy, who does ordinary magic and has a lot of charm. He's handsome, got beautiful eyes and happens by chance to be oddly familiar......no!" Serena's eyes went wide upon realizing what she just said. "There I go again, fantasizing about him." she sighed loudly, a sole memory slipped into her mind. 'He's not who you assume him to be,' she thought to herself.  
  
Sighing loudly, she scrutinized herself seriously in her pink mirror. She wore her usual two-piece blue bathing suit. Around her waist was the exotic cloth tied around her waist, which stopped at her knees. As usual, her hair she did into a single long French braid. 'Good enough for him,' she thought with out thinking. Serena frowned, "I did not just think that," she mumbled.  
  
'What's wrong with me?! Okay, so just one little kiss and now I can't get Harry out of my head? It's just a kiss.....an exceptionally lovely kiss.....but...stop thinking about that!' she mentally berated herself. Remembering what had really a happened during the picnic.  
  
~Flashback~ (AN: If you are confuzzeled, this is the continuation of the last chapter!)  
  
'Who are you?' Serena thought while staring quizzically at Harry. She couldn't believe how very familiar he felt. So familiar, yet unknown to her.  
  
"You okay?" mumbled Harry while staring up at Serena. His heart skipped a beat when she smiled slightly and nodded her head. He really couldn't shake out the feeling that everything that he did with Serena seemed to already to have happened.  
  
"Fine, sorry," she mumbled while staring down at Harry with a sheepish smile. She felt oddly giddy as she felt Harry's hands move slightly around her waist. She actually enjoyed it. Turning her attention back down to Harry she again was fixed into his eyes. They were just staring into her own with a fierce intensity, like burning a hole into her soul. She liked it.  
  
Harry just couldn't bring himself to stop staring at her. It felt like a wonderful dream, everything was so perfect. Well, aside the fact that a blanket tied them together, but nonetheless it felt wonderful. He knew when this was over; his arms would be burning the hold Serena once more. He could feel his inside do their acrobatics as he stared into her eyes. He could feel different emotions stir inside of him as he once again saw the pain and turmoil in her eyes.  
  
"Maybe we should try to stand up," said Serena thoughtfully after realizing that they just spent a good three minutes just staring into the others eyes.  
  
"Okay," mumbled Harry with a slight blush.  
  
Trying very hard, both of them tried to stand up. But being bound together was a huge set back it took much effort and strength. Both of them would have been very successful, if only, their footing would have been more precise. Serena, being Serena, clumsily stepped on Harry's foot and causing both of them to topple back to the ground. It would have been easy for them to try again..........if only their lips hadn't to  
  
Harry's eyes went wide as he felt Serena's soft lips against his own. It caused his inside do another set of acrobatics as he stared up at the surprised Serena. 'Well, talk about my first kiss......' he thought.  
  
Serena felt her lips touch his own soft ones. Her breath caught her throat as she felt them. She just couldn't move, she didn't want to. Even though the situation was the most embarrassing kind, it felt more than perfect to her. 'Stop it, Serena! It's not him....don't get ideas!' she thought.  
  
"Oh kami! I'm sorry!" said Serena upon finally coming to her senses and moved her head away from Harry's. A blush tinged her cheeks and she quickly averted her eyes away from his, too embarrassed to look down. 'Kami-sama! What have I gotten myself into now?!' she thought.  
  
Harry began to blush furiously. Though neither of them actually 'kissed' they just had their lips touching each other in a very compromising position, he wished that there as more. "It's alright," he sputtered with a blush. He watched as Serena sighed slightly and turned her attention back to him. He stared up at her for a moment and wondered what was she thinking about. Instead he found himself staring into her eyes and soon on her lips. They were slightly parted and her could barely feel her soft breath against his face. His breath caught in his throat as she looked down at him.  
  
Serena couldn't help but yearn for a kiss now. She couldn't help herself and stared down at Harry. Thoughts crossed her mind, thinking about who he might be. If it were truly possible that he might be the one. She turned her attention back to his face; she liked it when he blushed. 'Get a hold of yourself,' she thought. Before she knew it, she could no longer hold herself back, she kissed him.  
  
The kiss was simple, just a simple passionate kiss. There to fill their needs and unknown desires and emotions. Either way, neither one knew about the emotions going on inside them. What ever they felt inside of them for the other was different. So, to them the kiss was nothing. Just a simple passionate kiss.........how wrong they were.  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
Serena sighed loudly and shock her head. 'Stop thinking about it. It was nothing. Harry is not who you think he is......he's just Harry! So stop fantasizing!' she said to herself.  
  
"Serena! C'mon let's go!" yelled Sammy from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
Pulling on her cloak, Serena quickly grabbed a towel and slipped into her sandals before dashing out her room. Seeing her impatient cousin tap his foot on the stairs, she let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm coming already!" she yelled from the top.  
  
"Finally," mumbled Sammy. He wore a pair of black swimming shorts and his cloak. In his right hand he held his own towel.  
  
"Where do you two think you are going dressed up like that?!" came aunt Ilene's voice poking her head out of the kitchen. She eyed her son and niece skeptically.  
  
"We're going swimming," answered Serena with a smile, standing next to Sammy.  
  
"Swimming?! This time? It's chilling outside!" fussed Ilene stepping into the foyer, hands on her hips. She still wore her apron with her wand poking out of the front pocket.  
  
"You know the twins Mum, always getting crazy ideas. C'mon mum, please let us go......we are wearing extra thick cloaks....." whined Sammy upon realizing that they were close to being not allowed to head out.  
  
"Yeah aunty......please?" added Serena with a begging smile.  
  
Aunt Ilene sighed loudly and shock her head, "Alright, just be sure you don't catch a cold. Be sure to be back before 4, so that we wont be late for the 'party'," she said. She eyed the two teens skeptically as they high- fived each other. "And Serena honey, did you bring your pills.....are you sure you wont have an....a....you know honey....."  
  
Serena nodded her head and patted the pocket of her cloak, feeling the small container, "Yeah, yeah......" she said. She moved to the door and opened it, "Well, bye Aunty!"  
  
"Yeah, bye mum!" said Sammy following his cousin out the door.  
  
"Keep yourself warm! Don't stay too long in the water! It's very cold!" yelled Ilene, shouting her last minute instructions to the two teens running down the hill. Shaking her head sadly, she walked back inside. "Teenagers," she said thoughtfully.  
"Argh! It's cold!" whined Serena, pulling her cloak tightly around her body. She quickly rapped her towel around her neck as to act as a scarf. "Why did we ever agree with the twins?!"  
  
"Hey, you were into this whole idea as well," mumbled Sammy, keeping a tight hold on his cloak. They reached their secret meadow, and headed further down the creek, until reaching to a huge semi lagoon, Semi Lake.  
  
"Look there they are," said Serena, pointing at the group of teens standing by the huge lake with the mini waterfall.  
  
"I told you we would be late," said Sammy as they hurried down the hill.  
  
"Hey, it was aunty who kept us up!" protested Serena with a frown.  
  
"Finally you two arrived!" yelled Ron as Serena and Sammy were only a couple of feet away. He wore a pair of gray bathing shorts, and looked very much upset.  
  
"We got held up," said Serena upon reaching Ron. She noted that he, like the rest of them were not wearing any cloaks, just their bathing attire. She eyed them incredulously, "Aren't any of you cold?"  
  
"Oh we are cold," mumbled Ginny with a frown. She folded her arms over her chest, at an attempt to warm herself up. "But Fred and George stole our cloaks and towels," She pointed at the nearby boulder, where all their cloaks and towels were gathered. She sighed loudly, and folded her arms back together. She just wore a normal one-piece orange bathing suit with an exposed back.  
  
"And I think their ready to take your own cloaks and towels," said Ron with a laugh as he watched the twins stealthily approach his two unsuspecting friends.  
  
"What?! AH!" yelled Shingo as George grabbed him from behind and pulled his cloak and towel off.  
  
"No give it back!" whined Serena after feeling the cool air against her skin. She jumped out of Fred's reach as he reached for the little cloth around her waist. "No, no, no! You're not taking this!" she cried and jumped further out of his reach.  
  
"Once again, we succeeded in stealing cloaks and towels!" cried George, sporting an unusually bright red bathing shorts. He rushed towards the boulder and placed the towels and cloaks with the others.  
  
"Now let's party!" cried Fred with a little jiggle of his green bathing shorts. He quickly turned on the portable enchanted radio, blaring the tunes of the 'Crazy Sisters' into the air.  
  
Serena laughed as she watched the twins to a bad imitation of Michael Jackson. She actually no longer felt cold. She sat down on the huge, (and very familiar) orange picnic blanket. She let her gaze travel over her cousin and Ginny, both in deep conversation. She saw Ron and Harry talking near the edge of the water, both talking about something. She remembered the little kiss they had, and blushed. 'Stop thinking!' she ordered herself. She silently watched as Harry laughed about something Ron had said. She couldn't help but think he looked exceptionally handsome in the navy blue bathing shorts. Again she blushed, 'You're fantasizing, Sere!' huffed a little voice inside of her head. Sighing loudly she looked away from Harry and listened to the 'Crazy sisters' incoherent words.  
  
"If you keep on staring, then she'll surely melt," laughed Ron, as he caught his best friend ogling Serena.  
  
Harry blushed and turned back to Ron, "Sorry? What did you say?" he asked, though his focus was still on Serena. She looked breathtaking in her bathing suit. Very attractive, very, very attractive actually. Being a normal 16-year-old male teenager, it was quite a treat for Harry to see the girl he had a 'crush' on in a two-piece bathing suit. Long beautiful legs, creamy skin, and nice toned body, rosy lips set in a pout.......soft pink lips......  
  
"Harry? Harry? Harry! I lost you," sighed Ron, waving a hand infront of Harry's face. He silently laughed as he watched him check Serena out. 'Totally love struck,' he thought with a snicker.  
  
Harry began to blush, remembering the brief kiss. A wonderful and unforgettable experience for him, well he was never kissed before so he had no comparison what so ever to compare the kiss with. But still, it was wonderful. He began to wonder why she had begun to avoid him; they really hadn't talked much after that. He actually began to miss her closeness, and well, he wished he could hold her again. Finally realizing that Ron had been trying to talk to him for several minutes already he stop his Serena watching and turned back to a chuckling Ron. "Err, sorry, what did you say?" he asked sheepishly.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and smirked, "I said, take a picture of her. That will last longer, if you continue to stare at her like that she'll melt." His smirk deepened as he saw Harry blush. "So you do like her!" he said with a chuckle.  
  
Harry shook his head, "N-n-no! It's just that......she.....I....it's....." he sputtered. He watched as Ron laughed at his antics and sighed, "Well, I dunno. It's kinda different,"  
  
Ron stopped laughing and stared at Harry in curiosity, "Different?" he echoed. "How?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "That's it, I dunno." He sighed before continuing, "Well, I guess I get an odd feeling with her that's all. Um, like I met her somewhere before and I know her but I don't remember." He brushed some hair out of his eyes and stared at Ron, expecting for an answer.  
  
Ron shrugged, "Well, I dunno what's going on. But I sure hope that you will act soon, do something!" he urged with a wiggle of his brows.  
  
"I dunno, I don't think she likes me that way," mumbled Harry in uncertainty. 'Dumb, dumb! You two kissed! It meant something, didn't it?' he asked himself.  
  
"She gave you that necklace didn't she?" said Ron pointing to the pendant around Harry's neck. "She did, so it means something! Well not in that way, but it may happen,"  
  
"But what......" said Harry but was cut of by loud shrieks of laughter. He and Ron quickly turned around and watched Serena being chased by the twins.  
  
"We take prisoners!" yelled George lunging forward trying to grab the squealing blond.  
  
"Capture the lady!" cried Fred in a pirate voice, running after Serena.  
  
"Ron help!" yelled Serena running up to Ron and Harry. She laughed slightly as they heard Fred and George make pirate noises similar to an 'Argh matey'. She tried to hide behind Ron, grabbing him by his elbows and guiding him to shield her form.  
  
"Auch!" yelled Ron as Serena roughly pushed him into the manically laughing Fred.  
  
"Capture her!" yelled Fred catching Ron in his arms.  
  
Serena giggled loudly and soon found herself hiding behind the surprised Harry. She laughed as George tried to reach out for her and used Harry as her shield. Grabbing his elbows, she also began to guide him to shield her.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" laughed Harry as he dodged George's arm. He laughed as he heard Serena's giggles from behind him. He couldn't believe it that once again she was so close to him. The odd feeling suddenly came back and his stomach did their acrobats.  
  
Placing her hands on Harry's bare back, Serena giggled as he dodged George's arm again. She couldn't help but feel secure there, a little pleasant feeling over coming her. She could feel his muscles slightly move underneath her touch, and found it totally satisfying. Smiling slightly, she couldn't help but realize how much she missed being near to him. Being so caught up in her emotions, she didn't notice the pair of arms wrap around her waist before it was too late.  
  
"We successfully captured her!" yelled Fred, holding the squealing Serena up in the air. He laughed loudly as she began to kick the air and squirm in his arms. "There is no escape!"  
  
"Ah, no! Not in the water! No, not now!" laughed Serena, as Fred began to wobble towards the edge of the water.  
  
"Face the wrath of the waters!" cackled George.  
  
"One!" yelled Fred, swinging her body backwards. Serena let out a loud squeal of fright. "Two! THREE!" he cried out finally throwing her squirming body forward into the middle of the lake. A loud shriek of fright came from Serena before loudly splashing into the lake.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
"We defeated the enemy!" cried George, doing a victory dance.  
  
"We are invisible!" yelled Fred, pounding his fists against his chest, imitating Tarzan.  
  
Serena resurfaced after several seconds, gasping for air and glared at the two perpetrators. After catching her breath, she finally noted that the water wasn't cold actually but instead warm, "You two will pay!" she yelled while peeling some leaves off her hair.  
  
"No one can defeat the invisible twins!" crowed Fred.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes and watched the two twins lazily, "Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yea- ah!" cried George upon being pushed into the lake. He heard an identical splash next to him and saw Fred resurface.  
  
"Traitors!" mumbled Fred, spitting out some water and staring up at the laughing Ginny and Sammy.  
  
Everyone else soon followed afterwards, jumping into the water laughing and giggling. Harry laughed at the twins as they attempted to swing off some vines and splash into the lake. He frowned as he noted that he didn't see Serena anywhere. Looking around a bit, he quickly found her sitting lazily on a boulder underneath the mini waterfall. His breath caught his throat as he watched her stretch lazily and lean back on her hands, let the water pelt on her body.  
  
"C'mon, let's go to Serena," said Ron suddenly, catching Harry ogle Serena yet again. He pushed Harry forward.  
  
Serena let the pelting water give her body some sort of massage. She let her thought drift back to Pegasus and to what he said. 'What hidden past?! Does he mean that everything was a lie?' she thought. Groaning loudly, she opened her eyes and glared at the forest. "You'd think a horse could be a little more specific," she mumbled with a sigh.  
  
"What horse?" asked Ron, as he and Harry swam up to her perch. He looked up at her skeptically.  
  
Serena looked down at the two startled, "Did I just say that aloud?" she asked. Upon receiving a nod, she giggled nervously. "Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
"You were talking about a horse," said Harry thoughtfully as he and Ron climbed up on the boulder, sitting on either side of her. He stared at her; she looked like she was bouncing the answer inside of her head.  
  
'I'm screwed,' she though ruefully. "Well, I guess I met a horse that's all. Let's not talk about it, shall we?" she said, making the discussion to a close.  
  
"Hey, this it so cool," mumbled Ron, finding the waterfall on his back very relaxing.  
  
Serena nodded her head and grinned suddenly. Slipping off the boulder she turned to look up the two boys, "See you later, I still need to deal with those twins," she said pointing at the twins, who were currently entertaining Ron and Ginny. With that she quickly dove into the water, swimming up to the unsuspecting twins.  
  
Harry watched silently as he saw Serena's slender body cut expertly through the water. Wiping some water off his glasses to have a better look, he watched, as both twins were suddenly pulled underwater. Ginny and Sammy gasped loudly upon seeing the twins underwater. Giggles soon filled the air as seconds later; Serena emerged with a triumphant look. Smirking broadly she watched as two disgruntled twin emerged afterwards.  
  
"Hey! No fair!" whined Fred with a frown, wiping his hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Well is that all you got?" asked George after spitting out some water and had a water lily on his head.  
  
Serena shock her head, as soon bellowing laughter came from Harry and Ron. She watched as the twins began to wonder why everyone was laughing at them, she simply pointed to the far right. Raising an eyebrow in question she stared at the two twins, "Are those yours?"  
  
Sure enough a pair of bright red and green bathing shorts swam floated innocently near the edge of the water. Fred and George let out loud 'epp's' of surprise before staring at the laughing blond. Both quickly dove back underwater making a futile attempt to get back their shorts.  
  
Serena giggled and swam back to the two laughing boys. Climbing back up on the boulder and sitting down in between them she laughed as she saw Fred and George struggle to put their shorts back on.  
  
"Good job," laughed Ron, nudging Serena causing her to nudge Harry.  
  
Harry laughed and nudged Serena back, "Yeah, really great work,"  
  
Serena turned her head to Harry and beamed up at him, "Thanks,"  
  
~Later~  
  
As it was already nearing 4, they all slowly made their efforts to head back home to get ready for the party.  
  
"Percy was not pleased when he heard about the party," laughed Ron, pulling himself out of the lake.  
  
"Yeah Percy still mopping around in his room," grinned Fred, finding it amusing to have Percy once again irritated.  
  
"What time did your mum say the party started?" asked Harry, as he and Ron went to get all the cloaks and towels.  
  
"6, we should be home at 4 so that we should all 'prepare'. You know, it's like a fancy party. With formal clothes and stuff, thank god that it isn't a ball were we are forced to wear dress robes," said Ron while grabbing several cloaks and towels.  
  
Harry laughed, "Well, at least you no longer have that old dress robe of yours." He said thoughtfully as they slowly headed back to the group.  
  
Ron nodded thoughtfully, "I still wonder where Fred and George got all that money," he said.  
  
Harry shock his head, "Don't ask me," he laughed and dropped all the cloaks and towels on the picnic cloth. Noting that he couldn't Serena anywhere he sent Sammy a questioning look, "Where's Serena?"  
  
Sammy stopped packing everything up and looked around. Dread started to build up in his stomach as he had an odd feeling. "Sere?"  
  
"Sammy....." came a small voice from the lake, it oddly sounded like Serena. A loud cry of pain followed afterwards.  
  
"No!" yelled Sammy in shock as he saw her small frame cling to the boulder under the mini-waterfall. He quickly jumped into the water and made a mad swim to her, as he heard her cries of pain intensify.  
  
"What's going on?!" cried Ginny in alarm, jumping to her feet as she watched Sammy swim to Serena. "What's is happening?"  
  
"What's wrong with Sere?" asked Ron with a worried look, as he heard a cry of pain. He watch in worry as he saw her shoulders shake wildly, it looked like she was slipping.  
  
"I dunno," mumbled Fred, his grin wiped off his face.  
  
"Dunno either," mumbled George, with a worried face.  
  
Harry watched as Sammy reached Serena, he grew worried as he heard another cry of pain escape her lips. 'What's wrong with her?' he thought in worry.  
  
"Sere? Hold on, okay? I'll get you back on land. Just hang on," said Sammy, pulling Serena into his arms. He held onto her with one arm, while with the other he swam back to shore.  
  
"It hurts....stop it!" cried Serena into his shoulder, her own ones shaking in pain. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she felt the pain in her chest intensify. She could feel it again, her crystal pulsing harshly against her chest. Reacting to her body, her heart clenching and twisting in convulsion. "Stop it,"  
  
"Sere," mumbled Sammy in worry, as he quickly climbed out of the lake with the help of the others. Carrying her princess style he walked up to the blanket and sat her down next to the cloaks and towels. She let a little gasp of pain. Looking up he instructed Harry to hold her.  
  
"What?" asked Harry with a slight blush, though worry was written over his face.  
  
"Please! She needs help! She has a seizure! Hold her just a sec, while I find her medicine!" pleaded Sammy, while firmly holding a shaking and gasping Serena down.  
  
Harry nodded numbly and sat down next to Serena. Before he knew it, he felt her shaking arms fold around his neck and her head sob into his bare shoulder. He involuntarily wrapped his arms around her shaking body. He listened silently as her body shook in his arms with convulsions. She would let out little moans and gasps of pains into his shoulder; occasionally she would let out a little yelp and scream. It felt odd, but again he had that feeling in the pit of his stomach. Shaking his head he decided he would ask her about it someday but right now she needed him. He felt her tears on his shoulder and stared and craned his neck to look down at her in worry, he had never seen a person experience a seizure. It worried him greatly.  
  
"Serena," mumbled Ginny sadly, helping Harry comfort the convulsing girl. She rubbed Serena's shoulder trying hard to relieve any tension. She turned to her brothers and Sammy and watched as they frantically searched through the cloaks.  
  
"Found it!" yelled Ron in triumph, holding up an orange container filled with pills.  
  
Sammy took it away gratefully and opened the lid, taking out two white pills. "Give them to her," he instructed to Harry, as he pulled his sister out of Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry numbly nodded and carefully placed the two pills into her partially open mouth. A blush appeared on his face, as he was able to touch her lips, but had still a worried look on his face. He watched silently as Sammy let her drink some water and swallow the pills.  
  
"Will she be alright?" asked Ron with a worried look.  
  
"She'll be fine," answered Sammy, as he watched Serena latch herself back into Harry's arms.  
  
Harry was quite surprised to have her back in his arms but had no objections. He listened silently as her shakings gradually stopped and her gasps and moans decreased. Until she just was still in his arms.  
  
"Sammy, let's go home," mumbled Serena after a minute of silence. She pulled her head out of Harry's shoulder. "Please," she added, pulling herself completely away from him.  
  
Sammy nodded quickly and handed her, her towel and helped her slip into her cloak. He helped her up wobbly to her feet, and slipped into his own cloak and grabbed his towel.  
  
"Serena, are you alright?" asked Fred eyeing the blond curiously.  
  
Serena numbly nodded, "I'm fine," she answered in a shaky voice. "Sorry, for making you worry,"  
  
"We'll see you later then," said Sammy, grabbing his cousin by her elbow.  
  
"See you later!" yelled George waving his arms as a goodbye.  
  
Sammy nodded and led the silent Serena back to their home, silently wondering if she really was fine.  
  
"So," sighed Ron, slipping into his own cloak. He eyed the silent Harry with a sly grin, "How was it holding her?"  
  
Harry looked up and blushed furiously, "Ron! That is so inappropriate! She's sick! I was only......" he rambled off but was cut of by Fred.  
  
"Right Harry, you were holding a girl wearing a two piece bathing suit and you think of it as nothing? Oh please!" Fred grinned cockily at Harry.  
  
"C'mon Harry old boy! Let those hormones lose!" laughed George patting the blushing Harry heartily on the back.  
  
"Aren't any of you worried about Serena?" asked Ginny furiously, as the boys al began to laugh at the blushing Harry.  
  
Soon everyone quieted down and stared up at the path were Serena and Sammy had left, true their questions were still unanswered as to why their dear friend had experienced a seizure. But it was quite sure that they were determined to find out one way or another.  
  
~That evening 5 pm~  
  
"Are you sure you are alright honey?" asked aunt Ilene for the 25th time that day as they hurried down the hill.  
  
"Aunty did I tell you how exceptionally lovely you look?" asked Serena ignoring her aunt's 25th 'are-you-ok?' question. She eyed her aunt in mischief and looked her up and down, skeptically eyeing the dress she was wearing. Her aunt wore a nice light purple party dress with glittering spaghetti straps and with glittering rhinestones around the neckline. The dress just stopped below the knees. She wore matching light purple sandals, and around her shoulder was a little purple ladies bag. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you look like a prom queen," she added with a cheeky grin. "Though your hair could still use some hairspray," she added, staring up the slightly curled hair of her aunt.  
  
Ilene frowned at her niece as she dodged her question, "Don't escape my question!" she asked sternly, while unconsciously patting her hair down.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes, "I told you, I am fine! Do you want me to do a summer Sault? I can do that......well not in this dress but still......" she grinned up at her aunt. She sighed as her aunt continued to stare at her and swung her little black shoulder bag with crystals embedded on it. "In there are the pills, I'll be fine,"  
  
Ilene sighed and nodded her head, "Alright honey, just be careful."  
  
Serena nodded her head and turned to her quiet cousin. "Ah, what's the problem cousin? Don't like your suit? Ah, take it this way, you look more of a penguin than a human," she said.  
  
Sammy scowled and adjusted his black tie. He wore an informal tuxedo, black jacket, baggy black pants and matching white shirt. "A penguin?!" he scowled.  
  
"I know the others are dressed up exactly like you. Then you can call yourselves a heard. I think that's what you mean by sticking to your own kind?" she giggled slightly. Upon seeing her cousin frown at her she giggled, "Ah don't take it the hard way. I think you look absolutely charming. Like a dashing prince," she said giving Sammy a hug as they arrived at the door of the Burrow. "I did not forget that you saved my life!" she added with a grin.  
  
Sammy shock his head and grinned, "You sure this thing is okay?" he asked.  
  
Serena gave him a nudge and a sly grin, "Ginny will love it!" she grinned upon seeing her cousin blush. She knew that he had a secret crush on the little red head.  
  
"C'mon you two, quit fooling around! Act your age," said Ilene sternly as she knocked on the door. They waited until Mr. Weasley wearing a nice light yellow tuxedo opened the door.  
  
"You all look wonderful!" said Mr. Weasley with a bright smile. He grinned at Ilene, "Ah, yes and there is the new head of International Magical Cooperation."  
  
"Arthur, don't exaggerate," laughed Ilene, waving a hand at the laughing Weasley. They stepped into the foyer as Mr. Weasley stepped aside.  
  
They all stepped into the living room, where almost everyone gathered. The only one missing was Percy; he still was in his room. The boys were still busy fidgeting in their tuxedo, vainly trying to tie their ties.  
  
"Oh Serena!" cried Mrs. Weasley as she saw Serena walk in with her aunt and cousin. She immediately stopped brushing Ginny's hair and jumped of the couch and hugged the surprised blond. "I've heard what happened to you! Are you alright? Do you feel okay? Are you sure you should go to the party? Shouldn't you rest?" she clucked and hugged the blond tightly.  
  
"Aunt molly! I'm fine!" choked Serena while hugging the concerned woman back. "Air is becoming a real issue," she breathed.  
  
"Ah, sorry dear!" said Mrs. Weasley, pealing the girl away from her. She smiled brightly at Serena, "You got me really worried, are you sure you are fine?" she asked skeptically.  
  
Serena laughed and waved a hand, "really I am fine," she assured with a grin. "Did I tell you that you look totally smashing in that dress?" she asked. She eyed Mrs. Weasley, wearing a nice long dark green dress with long sleeves. She giggled as the older woman blushed slightly; taking this opportunity she slipped out of her grasp and went up to her friends.  
  
"Do my eyes deceive me?!" said George, jumping up and staring at the approaching Serena. Fidgeting slightly in his beige suit, he narrowed his eyes at Serena, "Do I see right?"  
  
"Yes it is! She looks gorgeous!" piped Fred jumping up standing beside his twin. He wore a much darker beige suit and narrowed his eyes staring at Serena.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes and sat down next to Ginny, "Ha, ha very funny," she mumbled.  
  
Ginny squealed in delight upon seeing Serena, "You look marvelous!" she cried.  
  
Serena sighed and looked down at herself, she wore a simple black party dress with a v-neck and plunging back up to her tailbone. The dress flared out slightly, it just was a little above the knees. The material was slightly see through at the skirt. She wore a pair of gold Moon earrings and a gold bracelet with moons and stars dangling from it. She had matching black strap sandals with heels. She had her hair done twisted in a very tight French twist, a few strands were left free, curled slightly framing her smiling face. She wore little make up, just a little pink lipstick. "This is all I have anyway," she mumbled with a shrug.  
  
"It's great!" grinned Ginny, still eyeing the older girl admiringly.  
  
Serena smiled, "Thanks, I guess," she mumbled. "You look great too!" she complimented the blushing red head. Ginny wore a nice red party dress that went past her knees with red sandals.  
  
"Girl talk," said Ron rolling his eyes at the two giggling girls. He wore a light gray tuxedo. He turned to Harry and only found him staring at Serena. Grinning broadly he nudged his friend, "Ah, yes. Again, Continue that way and I am sure she'll melt,"  
  
Harry blushed furiously and turned his attention back to Ron, "sorry," he mumbled sheepishly. Not being able to contain himself, he went back to his Serena watching. She looked very beautiful for him. She was breath taking! He liked the way her skin contrasted with her dress. She looked absolutely stunning. 'You just wish she was yours,' he thought sadly.  
  
"Picture time!" smiled Mrs. Weasley coming down the stairs with a frowning Percy in tow.  
  
"C'mon Perc, don't be so glum! I'm sure you'll be head of something one day!" grinned George, grabbing his brother by the arm.  
  
"At least Aunt Ilene wont call you Weatherbe," laughed Fred grabbing Percy's other arm.  
  
Ilene smiled slightly, "There really is no need to be taking pictures Molly," she laughed.  
  
"None sense! This isn't everyday we are all dressed up! And besides the children do have their ball and we can't see them. Let us elders have some fun and take pictures!" clucked Mrs. Weasley, ushering everyone into the middle of the room.  
  
After taking a series of many nice and sometimes funny pictures, the twins declared to have some pictured taken in pairs. Of course everyone immediately agreed. Shingo and Ginny of course had their picture taken, with much blushing. The twins had Serena roughly squished in the middle for their picture. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had also their picture taking as well.  
  
"C'mon Ronnikins! Let's have picture!" grinned Serena after Ron and Harry had their pictures taken.  
  
Ron sighed loudly in defeat and let himself be dragged of by Serena in the middle of the room. "This will be the last one for me, I can barely see," he whined as she clung to his arm. Smiling dutifully to the camera, the twins snapped away. The grown ups went off to the kitchen, making sure that the fireplace was all ready for their departure.  
  
Serena giggled, "This like going off to prom," she said to her aunt.  
  
"Modeling time!" grinned Fred, lowering the camera.  
  
Winking knowingly to Ron, George grabbed Harry by his sleeves. "Our first model!" he grinned broadly at the surprised boy.  
  
"What?!" cried Harry in surprise as he was roughly pushed into the center of the room.  
  
"Hey, hey! Watch the dress!" said Serena as George lead her to stand next to a blushing Harry. She began to blush suddenly upon realizing that they were supposed to have their pictures taken. Being roughly pushed into a blushing Harry, she felt her insides churn suddenly as she felt his cool hand on her back as he caught her.  
  
"Now for the position," said George thoughtfully; taking Harry's left arm he pulled it around Serena's waist. He grinned gleefully upon seeing the two blush. "Oh no you don't!" he cried as Serena attempted to pulled herself free. He quickly pushed her back into Harry's arm. "There perfect!" he laughed.  
  
Harry felt his insides churn, as he was so close to Serena. His blush began to grow, as he felt her soft skin on his hands. He felt her shift slightly in his arms. He suddenly felt the strange feeling again, this time more intense than ever. 'What is wrong?'  
  
"Cheese!" said Fred Holding the camera to his eye.  
  
Harry and Serena dutifully smiled to the camera, though to their surprise the twins took more pictures.  
  
"Huh?!" gasped Serena as she pulled herself away from Harry. Again she felt it, the odd feeling of familiarity. The current of electricity running through her bare back, coming from his cool hands.  
  
"Huh?" whispered Harry, while staring down at Serena in confusion. He ignored the fast beating of his heart but instead he just stared down at her. He felt it again, as he softly touched her back, the current of electricity. An odd feeling of déjà vu. He saw her confusion in her eyes as she stared up at him.  
  
"Alright kids, time to go!" said Mr. Weasley, popping into the living room and ushering everyone up to the fireplace.  
  
Serena shook her head and walked away from Harry, quickly sending him a confused look before pairing up with Ginny. 'Who is he?'  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ah, yes. The big mystery . . . who is he? *shrugs* Don't look at me. Lol, I wont tell yet. Any-who, I hope that I filled some of your expectations for a kiss. ^_^ I know, it was kinda weird, but hey, their lips are like magnets. Attracted! ^______^  
  
Anywayz, I really wanna thank Jess S. did you guys see the size of that review?! Whoa momma! Lol, thank you ever so much for that ideas and stuffs. Though actually, I do believe that I used the Words fate and faith correctly. As far as their meaning goes anyway. ^_^ Ne, about that Sammy thing, I already know about that. I just forgot to erase that stupid question. Sorry, My bad. Anywayz, see, in this Chapter she has a seizure, now it makes sense! Lol. ^_^ Hogwarts isn't far off anymore, and yes. I already have everything set out. Just wanted to know what the readers want. ^_^ everything is running smoothly now. ^_^ About the whole outline thing, I also know about that. Hey, your talking to a girl who made a whole Thesis and is planning to write a book soon! Lol, thanks anyway! Thank you so much! *huggelz Jess-san*  
  
So, you guys, tell me what you think about this chapter! Did you enjoy it? Tell me! REVIEW baby! I need 10 reviews (more) to get me going to actually start with the next chapter! So, better click that little button down there! I am open for opinions, suggestions, and ideas! And feel free to e- mail me.  
  
Thank you all for reading!  
  
*Hugs and kisses*  
  
Luv you guys!  
  
Elisabeth the ultimate Harry/Usagi fan . . . Harry and Usagi rule!  
  
PS: I gotta know one thing, if Serena ever will remember about her past. When do you want that to happen? Before they go to Hogwarts or after? Vote! 


End file.
